Hidden Inheritance
by Mrs.T Felton
Summary: Hermione's true inheritance is kept secret until her seventeenth birthday when she is given the choice to betray her family or follow a blood thirsty tradition that her mother has fought hard to protect her from. Up for ADOPTION pm me for details.
1. Prologue

**Hidden Inheritance**

**Prologue**

**AN; This is a prologue of sorts, just some background information about Hermione and some of the other characters. This fic is not completely compatible with the Harry Potter books.  
**

* * *

**1st Year:**

Hermione arrived at Kings cross-station with her mother at ten minutes to eleven to board the Hogwarts express for her first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione is a half blood witch, her mother is a pureblood with and her father a muggle, she had been awaiting her Hogwarts letter ever since she had found out about the magical school when she was five years old.

Hermione mother was very protective of her and had avoided telling her about magic until she started to show signs of magic.

Hermione had a type of illness since she was born that required her to take medications everyday, each morning and evening she would have to take two red pills.

Valerie had told Hermione everytime she asked that the pills were to keep a disease she had as a baby at bay. Hermione never had any reason to ever question her mother so never asked much.

When Hermione would forget to take her pills her stomach would curl and send-stabbing pains through her body, and her eyes would flash red. It all stomped minutes after taking her pills, so Hermione usually remembered to have them on her person at all times.

Valerie granger had never explained to her daughter why she was never allowed to see her grandmother or grandfather, and Valerie had had no intentions in letting her mother near her daughter after they had exiled her from the wizarding community.

Valerie left Hermione with a few of her friends from home that were coming to Hogwarts this year as well. Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Draco became best friends over the years they had met in a small park when they were five and had been near inseparable ever since.

Hermione arrived at the Hogsmeade station hours later with her three friends, Hermione and pansy led way over to the large man calling out to the first years. He seemed to be half giant from what Blaise had said because no normal wizard would be that size.

They were led across a vast lake, to a small dock where the first years tracked up to the front doors of the castle. When they entered Hogwarts most of the students were in awe though mostly the muggle borns, the purebloods had heard all about Hogwarts since they were young children.

Hermione, Pansy, Draco and Blaise scoffed, they were used to such extravagance, that the castle wasn't really all that it was cracked up to be.

Later when the sorting began Hermione waited patiently, she really wanted to be with her friends, a few minutes later Hermione nervously walked towards the stool with the sorting hat, she sat down and placed the hat on her head. A faint whisper could be heard in her ear and she started.

" Ah so loyal, a hard worker I see, strives for the best Hufflepuff might be the place for you, But your intelligent, and cunning, no Hufflepuff wont do. Intelligence, none like yours has been seen since Lady Rowena herself, you like a challenge, but no Ravenclaw is not for you. Slytherin maybe, you posses the cunning the need for power, your very powerful yeas and with a dark past, ah but there is Bravery, Yes very brave, and loyal, you have a dark future ahead of you and you could use some friends. You would certainly find true friends in Slytherin but sadly; you are not of Pureblood, Not Slytherin. The last house is where you will rise above the rest and accomplish all; you will find those friends you need to help in the darkest times. At last GRYFFINDOR.

The last part had been shouted and she lifted the hat off her head and placed it gently on the stool before walking away.

She was sorted into Gryffindor house, much to the disappointment to all her friends who had been sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table where everybody was cheering and shouting, somewhere even whistling.

When she got to the table she sat beside a boy with bright red hair and freckles all over his face, across from her was another boy, with messy black hair and glasses. He seemed familiar to her, but she didn't push it, she would wait until the sorting was finished to ask questions.

Thirty minutes later and all of the first years had been sorted into their respective houses and were ready to eat. The headmaster Professor Dumbledore stood to say a few words before a huge banquet appeared on the four house tables.

Hermione looked down at the food before looking over at the Slytherin table, after a minute she caught her friends eye's and signaled for them to meet up with her after the feast, they would have allot to talk about, especially their friendship.

It was common knowledge that Gryffindor and Slytherin house hated each other, yet four best friend were split between the two houses, three in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor.

Hermione looked away from her friends and turned to the boy beside her.

" Hi I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name." Hermione asked politely, the years learning etiquette from her mother seemed to be working.

" Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron." He said smiling shaking the girls hand beside him.

" And what's your name." Hermione asked the raven-haired boy curiously.

" Harry, Harry Potter." He said shaking her hand also.

" I thought so, I just wasn't sure so I wasn't making a fool of myself if it wasn't really you." Hermione said smiling brightly.

" What's wrong with your eyes." Ron asked accusingly.

" Why what's wrong?" Hermione said getting scared.

" They're flashing red." Harry said also sounding a little scared.

" Oh that, that happens allot, since I was a baby really. I don't know what makes is happen but Mother said its normal." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

After the feast had finished the prefects led the first years to their dorms, but they did not realize that three of the new Slytherin's and one of the Gryffindor's had snuck away from the group of first years.

Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were standing in the entrance hall talking rapidly. Hermione and Pansy were about to have an emotional break down.

Hermione was sobbing into Blaise's shoulder and Pansy into Draco's both boys were trying to comfort their friends.

" Come on Mione, Pans its not all bad we can still hang out after classes and we might even be in the same classes, Don't cry." Draco soothed.

" Yeah, we will always be best friends no stupid school house can ruin that, we have been friends for years, its not going to stop just because we sleep in separate houses." Blaise said.

The two girls continued too sob, they had been inseparable, and now because of a stupid talking hat they would only ever see each other randomly and probably grow to hate each other.

The girls were making so much noise they didn't hear anybody go by, Hermione let out one last sob and straightened her robes; her face was set in defiance.

" I'm asking Professor Dumbledore too change my house, I want to be in Slytherin as well." Hermione said defiantly.

" No Mione, you have too stay in Gryffindor the hat put you there for a reason, Slytherin is not the place for you." Blaise said sadly.

Before she could protest, Professor McGonnegal walked into the entrance hall to see three Slytherin's one of the Slytherin's holding a Gryffindor by her arms.

" What are you doing un-hand her this instant." McGonnegal said angrily.

" No Professor you have the wrong idea, there my best friends, we've been friends since we were five. They were just comforting Pansy and I because we weren't in the same house." Hermione said quickly.

" Is that true." She asked the other three who just nodded their heads frantically.

The professor looked between the four youngsters, her eyes on the three Slytherin's she knew them immediately, and they were picture images of their parents.

Never in all her years of teaching had she seen a Gryffindor and Slytherin's as friends, best friends according to one.

" Well then why are you not in your commons, the prefects left over an hour ago." McGonegal said sternly

" Professor, after the feast was the only time we could be certain of seeing each other, the feud between our two houses is no secret, but we do not wish to lose our friendship because we sleep in separate dorms." Blaise said quietly.

" Yeah sucks, we will barely be able to hang out." Draco said.

" But we could meet up somewhere after classes." Pansy said brightly

If McGonnegal looked shocked before it was nothing to how she felt now, she was completely at a lose for words, theses children where so intelligent and outspoken and were willing to fight for their friendship, no matter what their peers thought.

" I will not take points off this time because it is your first night, but don't let this happen again." McGonnegal said. " Now off to bed all of you."

McGonnegal watched as the four first years hugged each other, the two boys kissed Hermione on her head and waved goodbye to their Gryffindor friend.

Hermione asked her Professor to escort her to Gryffindor tower, since she didn't have the slightest idea where it was.

Hermione walked into Gryffindor tower, a small smile on her face as she looked around the common room, she knew she would be happy here, even if her friends were in a separate house. She would survive on her own and see her friends as much as she could.

* * *

**AN:**** That was the end of the prologue. It's just a peak into Hermione's first year, there are a few differences but I hope you liked it.**

**Liked it / Loved it / Hate it / tell me just click the small purlpley blue button and type a few words. It's that easy.**

**Mrs.T.Felton xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidden Inheritance **

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Chapter 1. I hope you liked prologue, or background whatever you want to all it.**

**This chapter is on Hermione's seventh year, the beginning.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting with two of her best friends at the Gryffindor table; it was the start of term feast and the last year of Hermione's schooling.

She had planned to ask Professor Dumbledore about becoming a professor at Hogwarts after she had finished all necessary training.

Hermione was looking around the Great hall and taking everything in, this would be the last year that she would enter this hall as a student and she was going to relish in every moment of it.

Her six years at Hogwarts were some of the best years of her life, though some of the most controversial.

Her three best friends from home hated her two best friends from Hogwarts and they all went to school together.

Hermione was usually the referee between them, she spent most of her time with Harry and Ron but if Draco, Pansy, and Blaise asked her to do something she would not waste a second thinking on it.

Hermione loved to read, she pent an awful lot of time in the Library or studying, she usually sat in the Library with Blaise or else on her own.

Hermione depended on her friends from home, they knew her better than anyone, when she was over studying Ron and Harry would leave her to her work, but Blaise, Pansy and Draco would drag her out of the library threatening to get her banned if she did not comply with them.

Hermione was grateful for their persistence over the years, they made sure she never spent to much time studying and made her have fun, she was allot more free spirited around them.

Harry and Ron were two of her best friends but they didn't like the idea of Hermione hanging around with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, but everytime they would say something to Hermione she would refuse to hear it.

The feast had begun and everybody was sitting around telling tables enjoying their meals, Harry and Ron were stuffing their faces with food and having a heated discussion on Quiditch. Harry had made Quiditch captain in sixth year and was still captain this year. Hermione had been made Head Girl and Blaise Zabini was made Head Boy much to the disappointment of Draco.

An hour later, the desserts had arrived and as usual, Hermione grabbed a small red lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. They were the only candy that she could eat without being completely sick to her stomach. Though her none of her friends had any idea how she could ever eat them, they were foul with a sugary/salty metallic taste.

" Mione, what's with the blood pops." Ron asked looking disgusted.

" They taste really good, you should try them before judging them." Hermione said.

" He did Mione remember first year, he spit it back out and it nearly hit me in the head." Harry said laughing.

" Well they do taste good, I don't know why you don't like them." Hermione stated.

" But there blood pops, BLOOD pops. They taste awful." Ron nearly shouted, putting extra emphasis on the word blood.

" Why don't you try a cauldron cake." Harry suggested.

" I can't keep any of those sweets down remember." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Hermione turned away from her friends with a sigh, she would love to eat all those sugary sweets and snacks, they all looked so delicious. She was never allowed sweets when she was at home and when she came to Hogwarts at first she had tried to eat as many sweets as she could.

One bite from an ice-cream sundae and Hermione's dinner could be seen all over again, each time Hermione attempted to put anything sugary near her mouth her stomach would retch.

Hermione was used to it by now, she had never eaten anything sweet and never would it was a fact of life she was willing to admit. The only thing she seemed to have a craving for where blood pops, she always had some on her everywhere she went.

Soon the feast had ended and everyone was getting ready to head back to their dorms to sleep away the night before their classes tomorrow.

" Come on Mione." Ron shouted behind himself to Hermione.

" I cant Ron Heads get their own quarters remember." Hermione said laughing at Ron's forgetfulness.

He blushed crimson and waved her her off before exiting the Great hall with Harry. She shook her head and walked toward the Headmaster, where the head boy was already standing.

" Ah your hear Ms.Granger." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling brightly.

" Yes sir, sorry I took so long, I had to shake off my body guards." Hermione said smiling brightly.

" Nonsense Ms. Granger, you were not late Mr. Zabini and I were simply early." He said chuckling.

Blaise had his hand over his mouth covering his laughter as Dumbledore laughed and Hermione blushed. She always got on great with the faculty and was the top student in the school; she could have easily passed her N.E.W.T.S back in fourth year.

Dumbledore led the way out of the great hall and into the entrance hall. He climbed the grand staircase and headed towards the third floor.

Hermiomne recognized the corridor as the one her Harry and Ron had broken into in their 1st year at hogwarts.

She was looking around inquisitively at every portrait she passed, the hallway seemed to be allot smaller than when she had first seen it, thought the last time she had been near the third floor corridor was in her first year.

Blaise was standing close to Hermione and staring around at everything that he passed taking everything in.

Hermione and Blaise were allot alike both top students, both had a thirst for knowledge that never seemed to be quenched, both very quiet and cunning.

Dumbldore had come to a stop outside a large portrait that looked like a stationary muggle painting of two young girls and two young boys from afar, but when you came up close, the portrait revealed a wizard portrait of the founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Dumbledore looked at the two heads and smiled at them, the everlasting twinkle lighting up his eyes.

" Both of you pick a password." Dumbledore said quietly.

" Serpents." Blaise said confidently.

" Den." Hermione said after a minute.

" Ok Serpents den it is. The password will not be changed until next semester so I would advise you to entrust the password with only your closet friends." Dumbledore said calmly.

" Draco and Pansy." They said together before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

Dumbldore and the founders just looked at the two as if they had lost their minds, but this only made Hermione and Blaise laugh even louder.

After a few moments, they said the password and entered the common room with professor Dumbledore behind them.

The common room was huge; there were three chairs and one couch surrounding a fire, a den with two desks and a small library. There was a small kitchen opposite the common room fully stocked with everything including muggle appliances that had been magically enhanced.

There were bookshelves lining the walls along with portraits of famous witches and wizards, there was one large portrait over the fireplace of the founders again.

' They must move between the door and the wall all the time.' Hermione thought.

Blaise and Hermione looked around in awe, Hermione ran towards the bookcases and Blaise watched with a small smile on his face. Both heads turned towards Professor Dumbldore they had look of awe on their faces.

Dumbldore simply shook his head and held his hands up as if to say he was innocent.

" Professor this is to much, I mean wow." Hermione said still looking around.

"Yes professor this does seem much, it looks like we have half the school library in here." Blaise said quietly.

" This room is much like the Room of requirement in many ways, I'm sure you know what I mean miss Granger." Dumbldore said to Blaise's questioning looks, and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

" Now the room will equip itself for the residents needs throughout the year, and I dare say Ms. Granger will never spend another whole night in the library again with this collection at her beck and call." Dumbldore said cheerfully as he looked at Hermione and Blaise who were both beaming.

" But I must say I have never seen the heads Common room and Den both covered from wall to wall with books. I'm impressed." He said.

Hermione was still looking around and a slight frown came to her face as her eyes scanned the room.

" Something wrong Mione." Blaise asked concerned.

" Professor do you mind if I change the colors, it looks like Christmas in here and I dare say I will be able too stay here all year feeling like its Christmas." Hermione said with distaste.

Dumbldore chuckled and Blaise laughed, the Founders looked a bit indignant that this girl would dare question something the headmaster had given her.

" Yes Hermione, you may. Just nothing to drastic." He said, the founders looked on unbelieving.

Hermione removed her wand from her pocket and held it out in front of her; she began spinning around looking at everything. Dumbldore and Baise were looking on in amusement and the founders looked at her as if she were mad.

" I think we could still use the house colors though, to show which house the heads belong to but maybe not I don't like red and green together." Hermione said more to herself.

" I have it." She said with a huge smile.

She pointed her wand out in front of her and began spinning again, this time muttering something in Latin. There was a bright light and for a moment nobody could see, but when the light dimmed down everybody was shocked to say the least.

Where the emerald green donned the walls and furniture was now silver and the maroon red was replaced by a golden color. The whole room lit up and it screamed expensive and royalty.

Dumbledore gave one last nod to Hermione and left the two heads to their business. The founders where still shocked.

Hermione walked over to Blaise and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, Blaise in turn kissed her head, before Hermione and Blaise both headed up to bed. They both had allot of work to be done and it was not going to do itself, so the more sleep they got the better.

The two bedroom doors shut and the minute they were, the founders began talking very animatedly and in heated whispers.

" Did you see what the young witch done." Godrick said.

" Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in my house." Rowena said proudly.

" Can't you see the colors, she's either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin." Salazar hissed, and Helga and Godrick nodded in agreement.

" I' bet the boy is in Slytherin, he's too quiet to be a Gryffindor." Helga said loudly.

" Whichever house she is in, the witch is powerful, very powerful. You could see the raw power emanating from her in waves." Salazar said.

" Did you see the way they interacted, I mean a Slytherin and Gryffindor haven't gotten along together since Godrick and Salazar themselves." Rowena stated.

" There's something funny about that girl." Salazar said suspiciously.

" Well there is a strong chance that she belongs to your house Salazar." Godrick said smirking at Salazar.

" What's that supposed to mean." Salazar spat.

" She has power, that she might not be able to control." Helga and Rowena said together.

The founders kept squabbling and shouting at each other none of them noticed Hermione standing outside her bedroom listening to everything they were saying and their speculations about her.

Shocked Hermione walked back into her room quietly, careful to shut the door so as not to make any noise.

The next day Hermione woke up early, it was still dark out; when she looked over at her clock, it was ten to six. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and into the shower; she always seemed to wake up before the sun rose.

After her shower, Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room, she sat down beside the hearth of the fire, because the fire had been extinguished last night.

She reached into her book bag beside the chair and pulled out a book, Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk. (I think that's the name)

Hermione began to study; she hadn't even gotten her timetable yet and was already studying for classes. While she was studying, she could feel four pairs of eyes on her, she didn't acknowledge their staring, she just kept to her studying.

It was 7.00 and they were still staring, Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she took a deep breath and without looking up asked.

" Is there any reason that you find, you need to stare at me." She asked her voice cold.

The founders coughed in their portrait, ashamed that they were caught, not that they were hiding anything. They looked at Hermione sheepishly, well all except Salazar, but Hermione still had not looked up.

" We were trying to figure out which house you belong to, since your Robes are plain Black and the commons is Silver and Gold. " Godrick said.

" Would you mind helping us." Helga Hufflepuff said.

Hermione took a deep breath, marked the page of her book and looked up at the founders suspiciously.

" What would you say if I told you I were in Slytherin." Hermione asked cautiously.

" I told you." Salazar shouted.

" I'm not saying I am a part of Slytherin house, but I'm not denying it either." Hermione said smirking. " But what use is it to you, that you know my house." She asked.

" She is definitely a Slytherin, cunning little…" Godrick said, but was cut off by a swipe across the back of his head.

A low chuckling could be heard from the top of the stairs, Hermione looked up to see Blaise walking down the stairs. She smirked at him and he just smiled.

" Mione, why are you messing with the founders." Blaise asked suspiciously.

" I think their making bets on which house you and I are in, well according to what I have heard so far and the fact they have not figured out yet leads me to believe they are betting, And I will not have people or portraits betting in this room." Hermione said smirking from the Founders to Blaise.

" Is that so." Blaise said laughing.

" Well let me introduce ourselves to them then shall we." Blaise said looking at Hermione, Hermione just shrugged and pulled her book back out and began reading.

" Or I could introduce us both." Blaise said looking at the founders.

The founders looked at the pair oddly, then nodded to Blaise to continue with the introduction, so they could settle their bet finally.

" I am Blaise Zabini 7th year Slytherin, and this charming young lady, with and awful sense of humor is Hermione Granger 7th year Gryffindor." Blaise said.

He turned to look at Hermione, got a pillow in the face, Hermione was smirking at him, and he laughed throwing it back.

The founders looked between the two and Rowena stepped forward from the three trying to catch Blaise' attention.

" May we ask a few questions." Rowena asked.

Hermione scoffed from beside Blaise, then but a sweet smile on her face when Blaise stood on her foot.

" Well of course you are the founders of this school, I think we could spare a few moments for questions." Hermione said now nursing her foot.

"yeah just don't make them long, or we'll be late for breakfast." Blaise said.

" You're a Gryffindor, why do you act so much like a Slytherin." Helga asked Hermione.

" Well the sorting hat spent allot of time narrowing down the houses and there was a fine line between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but my Bravery landed me in Gryffindor, And the fact I'm half blood, the Slytherin's would eat me alive." Hermione said sneering.

" Yeah rite, half the Slytherin's cower when you walk past them." Blaise laughed. " No-one dared cross you since you broke Draco's nose in third year."

The founders stared at the girl shocked, then back at Blaise, Blaise just shrugged at them and said. " What, she throws a mean punch, lets just say our friend Draco never got on her bad side again." Blaise laughed.

" Why do you get along so well?" Salazar asked. " You are supposed to be enemies."

" Who said we were to be enemies, you, we have been best friends since we were five and don't intend to stop just because we belong to different school houses." Blaise said arrogantly.

The founders looked shocked, nobody had ever spoken to them the way these two were.

Hermione sat down on the chair, she could feel a faint throbbing in her stomach, the pain was slowly increasing. Blaise was still talking to the founders, but stopped when he heard Hermione gasp in pain, her eyes were blood red. It was as if they were on fire, Hermione was now doubled over in pain and her breathing was becoming ragged.

" Shall we get the school matron." Rowena asked.

" NO." Hermione gasped. " Blaise get my pills, there in my room in the bottom drawer on the left hand side."

Blaise ran up the stairs Hermione's eyes were still red and she was now writhing in pain, her nails were growing slightly, becoming sharper and her body hurt all over.

Blaise came down a few seconds later with the bottle of pills in his hand; he knelt down beside Hermione and placed two of the pills in her mouth. He accio'd a bottle of water from the fridge and made her swallow some of the water.

Five minutes later, the shaking had stopped and Hermione sat up, her eyes brown once more, her nails had contracted back and were back to normal. All pain was gone from her body, she sat up and Blaise pushed her back down.

" You stay lying down, your not going to your first class and I'm getting Pomfrey." Blaise said before walking over to the portrait.

" You walk outside that door and I will hex you into oblivion, no trained Auror or healer will find a piece of you left. I will tear you to shreds." Hermione growled eyes flashing red again.

" Fine whatever, you die its your own fault, But if this happens again I'll stun you and drag you up and you can hex me all you want after your checked out. Deal. " Blaise said walking back over to her.

" Deal, I'll be fine really, see I'm as fit as a hippogriff. I really hate that Hospital wing." Hermione said, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. " I just forgot to take my pills this morning that's all."

Blaise looked unconvinced but followed Hermione out the portrait hole and down to breakfast anyway. When they got down to the great hall, they went their separate ways to their groups of friends

Hermione sat through breakfast barely talking, she could still feel some of the after affects of not taking her pills, she never knew not taking them would cause her that much pain, she thought it would cause her to be sick at most.

That pain was worse than the crusiatus curse, her insides were twisting and burning and her skin was tingling uncomfortably.

The crusiatus would be pleasant toward that type of pain. Hermione had thrown her pills in her bag after Blaise had given them to her in the common room, she would keep them with her all the time at all costs.

She looked at Harry and Ron they were deep in conversation with Dean Thomas about the upcoming Quidditch match, across from her Lavender brown was trying to drag Hermione into a conversation about the cutest boys.

Hermione turned her head around and looked over at the Slytherin table Blaise was deep in conversation with Draco and Pansy, who kept shooting concerned glances at Hermione.

Hermione turned away from them and rested her head on her arms, pushing her food away from her; she really wasn't in the mood to be eating anything right now.

Son Breakfast was over and as usual, Ron had already asked her to help with his homework at the last time, Hermione sighed and refused. She was not doing his homework again, not that they would have time anyway.

McGonegal had given the timetables out at the start of Breakfast and they had Transfiguration first and then a free period. The seventh years had three free periods a day to catch up and study, with all the extra work they would be getting with their N.E.W.T.S so close.

Hermione walked to transfiguration on the fourth floor with Harry and Ron, the Gryffindors had classes with the Slytherins as usual, it hand been that way since first year.

Harry and Ron groaned, when they seen three of their least favorite Slytherin's approaching them. Draco and Blaise walked up and stopped in front of Harry and Ron, Pansy had walked past the four boys and dragged Hermione back.

Harry and Ron didn't notice the two girls, as they were too busy with Draco and Blaise.

" What do you want Malfoy, Zabini." Harry spat at the two slytherin's, just because they were Hermione's friends didn't mean they had to like them too.

" Potty, Weasel, we want a word with our friend." Draco said arrogantly, smirking down at Ron.

Even though Ron was tall Draco dwarphed him, by a foot. Blaise and Harry were around the same height, except blaise was about two inches taller, not that it made much of a difference.

" Well she's not talking to filth like you." Ron spat.

Meanwhile behind them Hermione and Pansy where chatting away, pansy was expressing her concerns, about what Blaise had told her and Draco at Breakfast. Hermione had denied everything saying she was fine and everything was ok. Then she explained her deal with Blaise, after they had finished talking Hermione hugged Pansy, thanking her for her concern.

Pansy walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione and stood between Draco and Blaise, she looked up at the two, before looking at Harry and Ron.

" Its ok guys, I talked to Mione." Pansy said sneering at the two boys in front of her.

" Potty, Weasel." Draco and Blaise said together with a small mock bow.

" By Mione." Pansy shouted back.

The three Slytherin's walked back to the other Slytherin's laughing at how oblivious the two boys were.

Professor McGonegal opened the door to her class and everyone filed in quietly, Nobody dared talk in Professor McGonegals class, she was one of the strictest teachers there was in Hogwarts.

When everybody was seated, Slytherin's on one side and Gryffindors on another, Mcgonegal walked to the front of the class and tapped her wand to the board.

" Today we will be learning what our Animagus forms are, if any. There is a simple spell that will reveal everybody's forms if performed properly." Mcgonegal said staring at everybody in the class.

" Now the incantation is very simple, speak the words Fera Aperire and point your wand at yourself and your form should be revealed."

With that the whole class had begun their work, nobody had mastered the spell yet and after a few minutes of nothing happening and people saying the words wrong Professor McGonegal had had enough.

" Stop. Like this Fera Aperire." With that Professor McGonegal was gone and a tabby cat stood in her place.

All around the class, people were trying again. Hermione was the first to master the spell, then Blaise and Draco, then Harry, Pansy and Ron.

The Professor looked at the animals now crowded in her class, Hermione had turned into a large Black wolf, Draco a Silver wolf, Blaise a Black Panther, Harry a stag, Pansy a Falcon and Ron a Jack Russell terrier.

The Professor looked impressed, all her top students had accomplished the spell quickly, three of them from her own house. She was not surprised when she seen Harry's form, since she knew his father's form was a stag as well.

" Ok know turn back and then I want you to try again." The Professor said sternly.

All six of the animals changed back to their human forms and all of them looked extremely proud of themselves.

They counted to three and transformed again with Professor McGonnegal watching, everybody's forms stayed the same except Hermione's.

Where the large black wolf was before now stood a small black cat with red eyes. Everyone in the class gasped, nobody has ever been know to have two animagus forms.

The rest of the class went by normally, with other people learning to master the spell and transform into their animal forms.

Hermione was still shocked, how could she have two forms. It was un heard of in the wizarding world, she didn't even have any markings in both wolf form and Cat form she was just plain black, no distinctive markings at all, and her eyes had been blood red.

Hermione left the class quietly; Ron and Harry had run off saying they had Quidditch practice, for their free period and that they would see her in Defense.

Draco ran to catch up with Hermione with Blaise and Pansy dragging behind, he asked her if she was ok. Hermione just nodded her head dumbly and led the way to the heads commons.

" I thought you said you would need to go to the library to Harry and Ron." Pansy asked from behind them when she seen where Hermione was headed.

Blaise and hermione just smirked and kept walking up to the heads common room, Draco and Pansy looked at each other confused by their friend's actions.

But then again they always acted weird, so this was normal.

Hermione said the password, " Serpents den." And walked in Draco and Pansy gasped from behind her. Blaise pushed past them and stood beside Hermione both taking pride in their living quarters while the other two remained envious.

Hermione led them over to the fire and they all sat down on the chairs, chatting and talking about school. All were oblivious to the Founders once again listening to everything they were saying, and this time the founders could not be seen they were hiding behind a screen in the back of their portraits.

* * *

**AN: ****Like it / Hate it tell me but remember to Review.**

**Mrs.T.Felton xoxox**


	3. Note from Author

**Author's Note**

**Sorry everyone but there will be no updates for a while; my laptop is broken and needs to be sent to the shop to be repaired.**

**I have no idea when it will be fixed or when I will get it back, so I am really sorry.**

**All of my stories will be halted until the problem is fixed. This Author's Note will be placed up in all my stories incase anybody misses it.**

**Onto the Good / Bad news, I have been told that the most time it will take to be fixed, is up to a month maybe two.**

**And now the bad news, since my laptop was on when it crashed the most of my files were deleted from the hard drive and will have to be re done. So there will not be any new posts for at least tree months.**

**Also since I have school starting this Wednesday, so posting will not be frequent.**

**I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my stories, because I will still be writing. Just because I have no Laptop I still have Pen and Paper, If the Elizabethans could do it then so can I. **

**I will continue to write at home and in school and add the chapters when my laptop is fixed. I will also continue to read your reviews and reply to them all, using my school computers.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Stories:**

**1:**** A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**2:**** Alpha Female**

**3:**** Love or lust**

**4:**** Not So Secret Affairs**

**5:**** Hidden Inheritance**

**Thanks: Mrs.T.Felton**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hidden Inheritance**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**AN:**Sorry updating seems to have taken longer than I would have hoped for, but alas we can't have everything we want, when we want.

Here's the second chapter of Hidden Inheritance and I hope u enjoy it.

Remember R **and **R.

PS: just so everybody knows the founders have a significant part in this story, now I have no idea when they come in properly, yet, but I'm still planning.

* * *

**Recap:**

With that the whole class had begun their work; nobody had mastered the spell yet and after a few minutes of nothing happening and people saying the words wrong Professor McGonegal had had enough.

"Stop, Like this Fera Aperire." With that Professor McGonegal was gone and a tabby cat stood in her place.

All around the class, people were trying again. Hermione was the first to master the spell, then Blaise and Draco, then Harry, Pansy and Ron.

The Professor looked at the animals now crowded in her class; Hermione had turned into a large Black wolf, Draco a Silver wolf, Blaise a Black Panther, Harry a stag, Pansy a Falcon and Ron a Jack Russell terrier.

The Professor looked impressed, all her top students had accomplished the spell quickly, three of them from her own house. She was not surprised when she seen Harry's form, since she knew his father's form was a stag as well.

"Ok know turn back and then I want you to try again." The Professor said sternly.

All six of the animals changed back to their human forms and all of them looked extremely proud of themselves.

They counted to three and transformed again with Professor McGonnegal watching, everybody's forms stayed the same except Hermione's.

Where the large black wolf was before now stood a small black cat with red eyes. Everyone in the class gasped, nobody has ever been known to have two animagus forms.

The rest of the class went by normally, with other people learning to master the spell and transform into their animal forms.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next day, well earlier than usual, she wanted to go down to her new library and check out animagus's. She just couldn't understand why she had so many forms, it was un heard of anywhere, and really what was so special about her anyways she was just a half blooded witch with average powers and a taste for blood pops. Nothing special at all.

Hermione walked over to the large bookcase and grabbed down three large tombs covered in a think layer of dust, each was bound with leather and looked like the only thing holding the thing together was magic itself.

She heaved them over to a large study desk by one of the plush armchairs and let herself fall backwards into it.

She was soon half way through the last tomb and still nothing had given her any sign that any other with or wizard had ever had more than one animagus form let alone more than two.

Hermione was a very secretive person, and liked things that way, if she hadn't told you something it was because she deemed it irrelevant or un important, which is what she done most of the time.

Like in transfiguration, she was excited when she found out that the would be finding their forms but she had already done a similar spell previously and was excited to show off what she could do, but was shocked to see that the forms changed completely meaning she had more than two.

Hermione was searching frantically for some type of indication to what would cause her to have so many forms, but nothing came up.

Hours passed and it was nearly time to go to breakfast as it was eight o clock in the morning and Blaise was still not out of bed. Hermione decided that she would wake him up before heading down to breakfast herself, she walked up to the heads dorm whispering the password and making sure to walk as quietly as possible so as not to wake Blaise, Yet.

She tip toed into his room careful to step over all the creaky floor boards, and she now stood over the sleepy Slytherin with an evil smirk on her face as she silently cast two spells at the older Slytherin.

The next second a large bucket of water and snake eyes was dumped over Blaise before he was hoisted up into the air by one ankle, he let out a high pitched scream, Sorry a manly shout as he went flying through the air covered in snake eyes.

He opened his eyes to glare at the happily smiling figure of one Hermione granger standing in front of him, without a word she walked out of the room blowing her dorm mate a kiss behind her as she shut the door.

When she got into the common room she shouted up the stairs to Blaise who was still hanging upside down that it was nearly half eight now and classes would be starting in half hour.

Hermione walked down to breakfast laughing, thinking of what Blaise would be like running around the common room looking for everything he needed for today's classes and still being able to spend his 'me time' in the bathroom that he had convinced everyone he needed as a life or death matter.

When she walked into the great hall she spared a glance over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy waved at her from their places, and Hermione proceeded over to the Gryfindor's table to where Harry and Ron sat eating their breakfast.

She walked up behind them and sat between Harry and Ron when, when Ron turned to her with a disgusted look on his face.

"What was that Mione?" Ron spat, pieces of sausage flying out of his mouth.

"Yeah Mione why do you talk to them?" Harry asked anger rising.

Hermione stared at her two 'Best Friends' for a few moments in shock, she had this conversation with these two before, and she didn't need to explain any friendships she may have to them, since they were none of their business.

"What was what Ron? I waved to my friends, what's wrong with that? I wave to other people and you don't make this much fuss." Hermione said angrily standing from her place

"It's the Ferret and his pug faced slut, that's why Mione there not your friends, we are." Harry said

angrily.

"Don't you dare speak about my friends like that Harry Potter!" Hermione said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah Mione your too good to be friends with them, I bet their just using you to get to Harry for Voldemort." Ron said heatedly, his face getting redder with each word he spoke." You just can't trust them, and their Slytherin's." he finished seething.

The whole great hall had gone quiet as the argument ensued, both teachers and students waiting to see what their resident Gryfindor bookworm would have to say to that. It seemed that none of the golden trio had noticed the quiet envelope the hall like a silencing charm, and if they didn't they didn't care.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry her eyes blazing with anger, her hand was twitching in urge to grab her wand to hex them but she restrained herself and balled her hand into a tight fist her knuckles slowly losing color

"So that's what you think." She said in a deadly calm voice. "You think just because their Slytherin's they only want to be friends with me to get to Harry." She asked looking at them straight in the eye. "You think the only friends I can get are you two, that the only people that want to be around me are you." She asked half shouting at the two idiots before her.

Both boys were staring at her with defiant anger, Ron's face matching his hair as he glared at the female part to the golden trio, and Harry was shaking with anger.

"Yes that's exactly what we are saying to you, who would want to be friends with you anyway, a know-it-all bookworm with no life outside Hogwarts." Ron shouted.

"Well you know what Ron your right, who would want me as a friend or girlfriend…" Hermione said but was cut of by shouts of protest from the surrounding students, mainly guys, who silenced when Hermione raised her hand. "As I was saying, who would want me since every time I get close to someone making a new friend, you chase them away. Every time I get a boyfriend you're jealously and anger chases them away so your right, the only way I can have any of that is to get rid of the problem." Hermione stated turning away from them to walk away.

She began walking away from the Gryfindor table when she stopped turning slightly to face them, "goodbye Harry, Ronald, don't talk to me again." And she began walking away.

There were shouts of protest and pleading from behind her when she heard Ron's angry shout and three flashes of light shoot behind her. When she looked in front of her, she seen Blaise, Draco and Pansy standing with wands drawn, smirks on their faces. Hermione turned to face her former friends to see them both in a bad state.

A well placed bat bogey curse, jelly legs curse, and stunner, left them with small tentacles sprouting out of their faces and all over their body.

"Never draw a wand to a lady's back." Blaise growled to the stunned duo.

"Cowardly scum can't even take her face on." Pansy spat.

"No real wizard would do such a thing." Draco said glaring at them, then turned to Hermione eyes softening. "You ok Mia." He asked in a whisper.

Hermione nodded her thanks to them and the quartet walked out of the hall leaving a stunned student body behind them.

* * *

**Potions later:**

Hermione had gone most of the day ignoring Harry and Ron; she even sat with the Slytherin's for lunch, and was now sitting on the Slytherin side of the classroom in potions waiting for Snape to make one of his dramatic entrances.

As she was waiting for classes to begin Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise as she felt two sets of eyes burn into the back of her head, glaring at her.

Blaise leaned over to her from the seat beside her and whispered into her ear pointing out that her fists were balling and her eyes were flashing red again and she immediately calmed down.

Just as Blaise got Hermione to calm down the door was slammed open as professor Snape billowed into the classroom glaring around at the students though mainly the Gryfindor's.

He strode to the front of the classroom at glowered at all the students for a couple of moments taking everything in, he could see some of the students moving uneasily in the seats or fidgeting with their potions utensils in front of them.

His eyes finally landed on Hermione sitting at the Slytherin side of the classroom, beside Blaise Zabini and surrounded by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, he allowed a small nod in her direction and returned to glaring at the rest of the Classroom.

"It would seem, that you are not as incompetent as I had thought," Snape drawled. "This year will be one of the most difficult courses you will ever have in all your Hogwarts years, there will be no foolish wand waving, this is a delicate art and will be treated as such." Pointing his wand at the board the name of a potion and the steps appeared in a small neat scroll, in white ink across the black backdrop.

Snape was interrupted from his rant from a loud snort from the back of the classroom coming from one embarrassed Harry Potter. Snape stared at him for a moment eyes blazing with barely controlled anger, before swooping down on the helpless savior.

They glared at each other, neither turning their gazes each challenging the other to attempt something first or show some sign of submission, when neither did though Snape's lip curled into an amused smirk.

"Detention Potter, one week for disrespecting your superiors, and 50 points from Gryffindor" Snape spat in Harry's face. "now get back to work, all of you."

Harry stare on in defiance, his face slowly gaining color as his temper rose to substantially new heights. He could not believe the nerve of Snape giving him detention simply for making a noise, what kind of professor was he anyway. The class had been milling on around them, trying to get their potions done before Snape could find a reason to deduct points from their houses.

Harry finally calmed down enough with the help of Dean Seamus and Ron to finally get started on his potion, which undoubtedly would be extremely difficult.

He shot an annoyed glance over to Snape and then Hermione who were both on the Slytherin side of the classroom immersed in the potions, though Snape was correcting students.

Soon the class was nearing its end and Professor Snape had not said another word since first deducting points from Harry and giving him a week's detention. Hermione was curious as to why he had left the duo alone, she thought he would have reveled in the fact that they were no longer the golden trio and taken the quick opportunity to taunt him about it.

Snape had been keeping his eye on Harry all through class and though he had not said a word, he was bidding his time waiting till the boy was off his guard or at least lowered it before he pounced.

Snape had made his way around the whole classroom before he came to stop in front of Harry, and Ron's cauldrons, he was eyes them critically. Harry's was smoking so badly many of the surrounding students had placed bubble head charms on themselves to escape the fumes.

Ron's potion was bubbling over in a sickly green and black color that was burning through his table with each drop that landed.

Snape lip twisted in disgust and scowled at them, before turning to the rest of the class and asking them what color the potion was supposed to be. When nobody raised their hands other than Hermione and Blaise, he sighed, still smirking and asked Blaise for the answer.

"The Particular calming draft we are brewing should be alight shade of lilac, Sir." Blaise said quickly and confidently.

"20 Points to Slytherin." Snape smirked. "Now it would seem that there has been a mistake made concerning two particular Gryfindor's. How you two managed to pass your OWLS and get through sixth year, in advanced classes is beyond me." Snape spat (Snape left Hogwarts in their sixth year for order business and came back in 7th.)

"We got by on our skills in potion's that's what." Ron spat waspishly.

"And I'm sure Ms.Granger's class notes were only study tools for you to cheat?" Snape asked calmly.

"Exactly, it was all our own work in class, your finally seeing that we were always better than her, we just used her notes to make our own." Ron shouted feeling he had finally explained himself.

Harry looked shocked and embarrassed from his friend's confession, nobody was supposed to know about that, just them and then Ron goes and blows everything in one breath.

Ron was about to open his mouth again, when Harry's hand clamped over his friends mouth with a mortified expression covering his features.

Hermione was staring At them from across the room, she couldn't believe them, she know they had often hood winked her into helping them do their homework and more often that not was left to complete it by herself along with her own. She had no idea they had been stealing her notes from her to copy for exams, that was just wrong, and she was going to make them pay no matter what. She wasn't friends with three Slytherin's for no reason.

* * *

Back in London in a large Victorian style house the size of a small manner, Valerie Granger was pacing in front of a wide blazing fire in her study. She was contemplating weather or not to tell her daughter about her curse yet, she knew it would have to be soon because the Blood lust would be becoming stronger and stronger and soon she would not be able to control herself.

Valerie knew she would have to visit Hogwarts soon, she would need to be there for when Hermione received her inheritance, and with her birthday being in the 25 of September (made up), it was exactly twenty days until her birthday and her inheritance manifested.

Valerie and her husband were worried they didn't know how painful this would be for Hermione since she had never gone through with the transformation herself, choosing to deny her family and inheritance in the hope of true love. Derek Granger Valerie's husband, worked as a dentist in a small self owned office with his wife. He was a muggle oblivious to the running or existence of the magical world until he met Valerie, she had just run away from her previous life and had started at the same muggle university as him in the hopes of escaping there previous life.

They had met in their first term and where married soon after, they were soon blessed with a baby girl, but with this blessing came the responsibility of telling Derek who and what she and her daughter really were. After the long grueling explanations, Derek was in shock, he had started his day out as normal as possible with very few patients needing tending to, and comes home expecting to relax with his new wife and daughter only to find out about a whole new world.

Derek had accepted both Valerie and Hermione fully after some more explanations and they became one again. The only thing that seemed to disturb him was the fact his daughter would have a choice to be a monster or not, his wife had denied the inheritance even if that included the money and he was happy, But if his daughter chose to be a monster he didn't know how he would react.

Valerie had made up her mind, on the 15th of September; she would be arriving at Hogwarts to tell her daughter everything after all she did have a right to know didn't she? Se was the one receiving the curse after all. She would need to get to Hermione before her mother anyway that was for certain, she knew her mother would try to corrupt her granddaughter.

She walked across her study to the large expensive desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen as she went she scribbled a quick letter to Professor Dumbledore, explaining the situation of why and when she would be out visiting the school. The letter was then sent off with the family owl Athena, named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, and would arrive in the Headmasters office shortly after.

* * *

(I know this day is kind of being rushed but bear with me.)

Dinner had arrived faster than anyone had expected, and everyone was soon rushing to the great hall to get their fill. Hermione, Draco Blaise and Pansy walked slower with a little more dignity than the rest of their year mates. When they arrived at the great Hall it was engulfed into silence, the distant sound of a fork clattering to the ground noisily went unnoticed by the quartet. They walked purposely towards the Slytherin table ignoring all stares from the majority of the great hall.

They gracefully sat together, Hermione and Draco on one side of the table and Blaise and Pansy on the other facing them. They each grabbed some food and proceeded to start their dinner determined to ignore everything going on around them. Hermione looked up from her food glancing around the hall quickly; everybody was whispering or glaring at her including the professors. Finally her eyes landed on the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were glaring at her making rude gestures with their hands, they were still boiling with anger from her betrayal and refused to speak civilly with her.

Hermione was burning with anger, she dropped their eyes and began squeezing the silver fork in her hand pretending it was their heads, as her anger bubbled up claws grew alarmingly fast, eyes turned red and she began to shake violently. Nobody had yet noticed the changes and Hermione seemed to be in a trance an had not noticed, she was soon shook out of her trance by Draco beside her who was looking worried as he stared at the silver fork in her hand which was no in two pieces after Hermione snapped it in half.

Hermione looked shocked, her eyes welling with unshed tears as she looked down at the broken fork in her hands, and the claws growing from her nails. She stood suddenly taking the table by surprise and marched out of the hall as quickly as she could without dragging too much attention to herself. When she entered the hall she stopped her back against the wall and listened for anybody that might be following her out, when she heard the noise of running she dashed up the marble staircase ignoring the calls of her name from behind her.

At the moment she didn't care who was calling her, she had to get away, something was happening to her and she was scared for her life.

She had noticed her muscles had been tense and sore since she first collapsed in the common room with Blaise, especially her back. She was worried about what could be wrong but refused to go to the hospital wing in case Madame Pomfrey found her to be some monster and ship her off to the ministry to the regulation and control of magical creatures department.

With one last flight of stairs to go Hermione ran as fast as her feet would take her, though she didn't seem to notice that her feet were barely touching the ground as she dashed the last few hundred yards to the common room. Looking behind her she could hear no body behind her or following her, se had definitely lost her friends and she knew it would be a while before they would catch up.

Her hearing had always been excellent since her first year; she usually had trouble sleeping since she could hear every conversation down in the common room even though she was up in the dormitories. Hermione kept moving forward, she was directly in front of the portrait now and was gasping for breath, her chest was squeezing as if something was crushing her and her back felt like her spine was about to burst free from her body at any second.

Stumbling into the common room she unsteadily made her way up to her head girl's room, ignoring the calls of protest from the Hogwarts founders that she needed to get to the hospital wing.

"I'm not going." She gasped out at them as she managed to drag herself through her door slamming it behind her and collapsing to the ground in excruciating pain.

With the last of her energy she grabbed her wand and locked her door magically so no one would be able to see her like this, she didn't want to scare them with what was happening.

Loosing consciousness for a few minutes Hermione continued to curl into painful positions as her claws ripped into her carpeted floor as she clench her fists in the carpet's material. She was arching her back painfully gasping for air, with an ear piercing scream her eyes shot open and she continued to flail on the ground. Reaching around to her back Hermione gingerly felt the space between her shoulders where the main pain was as she regained control of her limbs.

She gasped out as she felt two large lumps protruding from her back, they were not huge but big enough to notice even under her robes, and they were about four inches long each.

Bringing her hand around, she placed it in front of her face, she caught sight of the blood covering her hand. Only then did she noticed that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood, minutes later she once again lost consciousness but this time from the loss of blood.

Before she lost consciousness she heard one word "HERMIONE."

Hermione lay there un conscious looking dead to the world, as the lumps on her back slowly began retracting into her back just as painfully, slowly but surely they were gone from her back.

The slits in her back where they had burst free from her back began to stitch themselves together, while melding back into her back leaving nothing, not even a scar. The claws had also retracted from back into her hands, the only signs that anything drastic had happened was the puddle of blood Hermione was currently taking refuge in.

Her skin was pale from blood loss, and her hair had once again gone a shade darker than what it usually was, Hermione looked like an angel of death.

* * *

Blaise, Pansy and Draco were watching Hermione carefully, they then looked to the fork in her hand, she shouldn't have been able to bend it let alone snap it in half with ease, and it was solid silver after all. Worried, Draco shook Hermione carefully, she had barely touched her food and long claws had grown from her finger nails as she glared at the Gryffindor table and her eyes were red like Voldemort.

When she seemed to come to, she looked around confused for a second then looked down at her hands shocked, they could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she dropped the broken fork as if it had burned her. They didn't miss the fear pass across her face as she began looking at her hands, a lone tear passed down her face and she stood abruptly and stalked out of the hall.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other for a second before nodding to Draco the three of them ran out of the hall worried for their best friend and what was going on with her. Blaise said this was what like what had happened to her when she had collapsed in the common room, but she had taking her pills today so that could not be the trouble.

When they entered the entrance hall they seen Hermione just before she turned the corner at the top of the marble staircase, she was moving so fast they barely caught sight of her. Sighing they ran after her calling her name, but she just seemed to ignore them or else she had not heard them. When they rounded the corner they looked at each other, she was no where in sight at all, they knew she would head to the heads common room to be alone but couldn't figure how she had gotten so far ahead of them.

Running at full speed to the heads common room they burst through the portrait shouting the password. When they got into the common room nothing looked out of place, there was no sign that she had been here recently but Blaise knew differently.

He looked around for an small signs, living with Hermione had his advantages as he knew where she liked to keep everything and didn't move it, when he still noticed nothing he looked to the portrait of the founders while telling Draco and pansy to search the hold Head's common room.

The founders had said she stumbled up to her room nearly a half hour ago, looking ready to collapse, looking shocked that she had been here so long they bolted up the stairs and banged on Hermione's door. It was Locked.

"Hermione." Blaise shouted.

"Come on Hermione open up." Pansy said comfortingly looking worried, as Draco pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't think she's conscious." He said worry filling his voice.

Finally an update, I know I'm so sorry I really am. I got terribly side tracked. Hope this chapter is okay though kind of rushed so I will fix it up at a later date.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hidden Inheritance**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**AN:I have 1203 hits and only 13 reviews for this story; I'm starting to feel unloved without any support from my readers. All it takes is a word or two and my updates will come much quicker than expected. Mrs.T.Felton xXxXxXx**

**This story is slightly rushed and fragmented and will be fixed at a later date, which is not now. **

* * *

**Recap:**

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other for a second before nodding to Draco the three of them ran out of the hall worried for their best friend and what was going on with her. Blaise said this was what like what had happened to her when she had collapsed in the common room, but she had taking her pills today so that could not be the trouble.

When they entered the entrance hall they seen Hermione just before she turned the corner at the top of the marble staircase, she was moving so fast they barely caught sight of her. Sighing they ran after her calling her name, but she just seemed to ignore them or else she had not heard them. When they rounded the corner they looked at each other, she was no where in sight at all, they knew she would head to the heads common room to be alone but couldn't figure how she had gotten so far ahead of them.

Running at full speed to the heads common room they burst through the portrait shouting the password. When they got into the common room nothing looked out of place, there was no sign that she had been here recently but Blaise knew differently.

He looked around for an small signs, living with Hermione had his advantages as he knew where she liked to keep everything and didn't move it, when he still noticed nothing he looked to the portrait of the founders while telling Draco and pansy to search the hold Head's common room.

The founders had said she stumbled up to her room nearly a half hour ago, looking ready to collapse, looking shocked that she had been here so long they bolted up the stairs and banged on Hermione's door. It was locked.

"Hermione." Blaise shouted.

"Come on Hermione open up." Pansy said comfortingly looking worried, as Draco pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't think she's conscious." He said worry filling his voice

* * *

Lying in the hospital wing unconscious was one Hermione Granger. After her friends had broken the wards they floo'd straight to the hospital wing with her blood covered body. 

Calling for Madam Pomfrey they placed her gently on one of the sterile beds while waiting for the matron to make an appearance. Draco Blaise and Pansy looked on worriedly as their best friend was brought behind a white screen and examined.

The unusual thing was that after the school matron had looked over her, it was determined that there was not a single mark on her but the blood definitely did belong to her.

Amazed the matron advised that she stay in the hospital wing for two days to recover from the blood loss and also so the matron could monitor her in case it happened again.

Blaise moved closer to Hermione's bed sitting in the chair directly beside the bed followed by closely by Draco and Pansy. Grabbing her hand Blaise whispered a few comforting words to her before they all fell into silence, waiting and watching for any sign of movement from their friend.

Hours had past, it was well into the night and still nothing had happened, not even a bat of an eyelid, resignedly they decided to leave and come back first thing in the morning to check on her progress and see if she had awoken.

Before they left they each said their goodbye's, Blaise planting a small kiss on her forehead and left the confines of the hospital wing headed for their common rooms. Splitting up at the entrance hall Draco and pansy headed for the Slytherin common rooms while Blaise headed for the heads common room to get in some sleep.

Halfway there Blaise stopped in his tracks, remembering it was his turn on rounds tonight, turning on his heal he walked back the way he came to start his rounds for the night. It was already 10 o'clock and his rounds were finished at 12 for the night.

Walking the school corridors was not something Blaise was looking forward to tonight, one of his best friends was suffering in the hospital wing and he was out scouting for hormonal rule breaking teenagers. The night was rather uneventful after taking points away from an adventurous Hufflepuff out after hours and catching a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in a very intimate situation nothing else happened. It was the same nearly every night, a student or two would be caught wandering the halls and Blaise would find students taking advantage of Hogwarts vast amounts of store cupboards, nothing changed.

Nearing the end of his rounds Blaise tiredly made his way back to the common room, he would make his report to Snape tomorrow he was just way too tired to do it at the moment.

Saying the password his portrait hole swung open revealing the expansive common room that he shared with Hermione. Throwing himself into one of the chairs, he closed his eyes and sighed, today had been terrible, and he just knew things were going to get worse as time progressed.

Sitting up he placed his head his hands, blocking out the questions being fired at him by the portrait of the Founders.

Exhausted he steadily made his way up to his room intent on finding some sleep tonight; opening his door he striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Within minutes Blaise was fast asleep in the confines of his comforter and soft mattress.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Hermione was beginning to stir, sitting up groggily she gasped as the pain shot through her back once more, panicking thinking the pain would start all over again Hermione tried to feel her back. When she felt nothing there she realized it was probably just a stitch. Looking at the bed she was lying in, noticing it wasn't hers she looked around and found she was in the Hospital wing. Her friends must have found her after all; she just hoped they didn't see too much. 

Looking out the window she noticed the sun beginning to rise, how long was she even here for? All she remembered was falling unconscious after blinding pain and waking up here. She would wait till Madame Pomfrey came to check on her to ask since there was no way she would be moving around any time soon.

Hermione hoped she would be better or whatever the hell was wrong with her fixed, before her birthday came around, after all it was only in 19 days.

Lying back down Hermione waited patiently for someone to realize she was awake, getting herself comfortable for a long wait she closed her eyes for a little nap, not doubting it would take a while before anybody woke up considering it was still before dawn.

Hermione had fallen asleep pretty quickly as she was still pretty weak at the time. Hearing noises around her Hermione's eyes shot open and she looked around seeing Madame Pomfrey pouring something into a goblet while her ex-friends conversed in whispers beside her bed. Pulling her up carefully, trying to suppress a groan from the stiffness of her body as she moved.

Madam Pomfrey catching the movement bustled over to her checking her temperature and running her wand over the bed ridden girl in complicated movements.

Nodding her head in approval, Madame Pomfrey handed a blood replenishing potion to her and moved into her office to write Hermione's progress down for future reference.

When Hermione was certain that madam Pomfrey was gone, she turned to Harry and Ron and glared at them. Seeing no response from them she pulled herself up straighter wincing slightly before looking them dead in the eye.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She rasped wincing at the sound of her own voice.

"We came to say sorry and see if you're ok Mione." Harry said softly moving forward.

"Yeah Herms we need you." Ron said pleadingly.

"Yes you do, but I don't need you. Now get out of my sight." Hermione said temper growing.

"No Hermione. We came here to apologize and were not leaving until we are forgiven." Harry said forcefully taking a step towards her bed.

"What's wrong is guilt eating away at the Great Harry Potter," Hermione asked mockingly. "Well too bad I don't care."

"It's not like that Herms you know that." Ron said.

"Then what's the matter exams coming up, detention you need out of, kicked off the Quidditch team, no, well I can't help, and DON'T call me herms or Mione." Hermione said voice seething.

"No…eh, we just want our friend back."

"Smooth Harry, but I haven't been your friend for a very long time; I've just opened my eyes and seen it."

"What's that supposed to mean." Ron replied hotly.

"Harry Ron just leave, I don't want to see you two now." Hermione said resolutely.

"No Hermione." Harry and Ron said forcefully.

"I think the lady said its time to leave, Potter Weasley now scram." Said a drawling voice from the door.

"We'll talk later Mione."

"Looking forward to it Weasley." Hermione sneered.

Glaring evilly at the door, both Harry and Ron left without much protest neither had any interest in getting into more trouble than they had after the great hall incident.

When both boys were out of sight Hermione turned to the person standing at the door and gave a small polite smile, that made the man sneer.

"I knew you would warm up to me Professor." Hermione said slyly.

"Hardly Ms. Granger, I am only here on Madam Pomfrey's request for more blood replenishing potion since you seemed to have used the last of her supply." Snape sneered.

"Yes sorry about that, but I could hardly send a warning to Madame Pomfrey saying I was about to collapse and looses a dangerous amount of blood, could I." she said sarcastically.

"Be that as it may, you would do well to remember who you are talking to." Snape said evilly.

"And you Professor would do well to remember the same." Hermione replied cheekily." But thank you for the save anyway, they just don't listen." Hermione finished.

Nodding in acceptance Snape placed the potion phials into a cupboard before excusing himself and walking away robe billowing behind him in a very bat like manner. Hermione leaned back in the bed head resting on her pillow, her stomach growling hungrily, as soon as the noise left her stomach there was a tray of food waiting for her on the side table.

It seemed people in the hospital wing were given breakfast early since breakfast did not start for another hour or so. Eating her breakfast she remembered she had not got her pills, something she definitely could not go through the day without, not after what had happened last time she went without them.

Panicking Hermione jumped out of bed and quietly made her way to the door of the hospital wing, she had not noticed Madame Pomfrey making her way out of her office and seeing her. As soon as the matron spotter her she froze, Hermione was then unceremoniously dragged back to her bed struggling and shouting.

Hermione's shouts could be heard two floors down where Blaise and Draco were walking on their way to the Hospital wing to see her. When they heard her shouts they looked at each other and quickened their pace, soon enough they were now standing outside the Hospital wing, the shouts having dulled considerably becoming hoarse, as her voice strained.

Opening the door quietly they poked their heads around the door very un gentlemanly like and nearly fell over at what they seen before them. A flushed and angry Hermione being forcefully held down by an equally flushed Madame Pomfrey, quietly they moved towards the bed their friend was lying in, it was good to no that she was well enough to have a wrestling match with the school matron.

Clearing his throat Draco made sure their presence was known before stepping forward with an amused look on his face. Turning to see who it was Madam Pomfrey let go of Hermione, who took her chance and jumped from the bed into Blaise's arms. Amused Blasie held her close for a few seconds until she calmed down before holding her out at arms length looking her over.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, so why was she attacking the nurse, nodding to the school matron he told her they had everything under control now. Madam Pomfrey nodded her acceptance and left the Gryffindor with the two male Slytherin's to calm down.

Pulling her head away from Blaise's chest she looked up at him hope written plainly across her face. Sighing Blaise sat her on the bed motioning for Draco to sit beside her, Blaise pulled was reaching around in his cloak pocket for something when Hermione asked.

"Do you have them Blaise?"

"Yes I picked them up this morning when I realized you hadn't got them." He said pulling out a small container with red pills inside.

Handing the tub across to Hermione Blaise watched as she took two pills out and Draco transfigured a goblet with conjured water, he handed the goblet to Hermione and they watched intently as she seemed to relax completely, but the look of disgust as she swallowed the water was not missed.

"That has to be the foulest tasting water ever." She said between gags.

"Well sorry Mia I wasn't concentrating on how good it should taste, rather I was concentrating on getting you the water in the first place." Draco teased poking her in the side.

"Where's Pansy." She asked.

"You know how much she needs her beauty sleep Mia; nothing we could do would ever wake her." Blaise said laughing.

"Yeah I know, now pass me my clothes. I'm getting out of here while the going's good."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Draco said proudly.

"Shut up Pratt."

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione, Draco and Blaise had escaped the hospital wing, though Madam Pomfrey was not happy to find her patient had gotten away with the help of the two Slytherin's. So for punishment Draco and Blaise were given a night's detention and a warning to never smuggle anyone out of the hospital wing without prior permission from the matron. 

Really what was the point in smuggling someone if you're going to tell everyone your going to do it in the first place; it completely defeats the whole purpose of the idea.

Earlier in the week it had been announced that there would be a Halloween ball for the seventh years, since it was their last year attending the school. As predicted the girls went wild at the chance to dress up properly, they hadn't had the chance since the Yule ball in fourth year. Every male in the great hall including some professors had no qualms in letting everyone know of their displeasure with the thought of another ball.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco and Pansy were heading down to look for dress robes, to wear to the ball, pansy had insisted that they pre book before all the 'good ones' were taken.

This left Hermione to wander Hogsmeade with Blaise as he had forgone his date to watch over her instead, much to the other girl's chargin.

The streets of the small town were bustling with students from Hogwarts, every store bursting to the brim with people of all ages wishing to buy what they needed. The wind blowing strongly knocked some of the more light footed students to the ground along with all of their purchases. The busiest establishment seemed to be Madam Rosmertha's (?) as the rowdy crowd jumped from table to table occasionally stumbling towards the bar to order their drinks.

Hermione walked quietly down the small country lane, just as she was about to take a turn into the three broomsticks, she was swerved out of the way by Blaise and led towards a small coffee shop called Madam Puddifoot's. Looking questioningly at her friend she continued on as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her steady from the blistering wind.

When they reached the Café they entered noticing it was busy, but not as bust as the three broomsticks. Walking inside they found a small booth in the back and grabbed it before anyone else could even blink.

A small slip of a woman made her way over to the table smiling sweetly at Blaise who smiled back. As the waitress took the orders with most of her attention on Blaise she noticed the glare coming from Hermione and smirked.

Hermione not one to be outdone, placed her hand over Blaise's who had been fiddling with a sugar packed. Blaise ignorant to the competition going on took her hand in his holding it from across the table slowly caressing her hand with his thumb. Looking up he smiled at Hermione before Ordering for himself and asking Hermione what she wanted.

When the waitress walked away Hermione sighed earning an amused look from her friend, glaring at Blaise she ignored his chuckle and huffed.

"I hate that every time we go anywhere every female and even some male's eyes are on you Blaise." Hermione said "Don't you find it annoying." She asked softly.

"I don't notice." he replied honestly but still grinning.

Leaning over he grabbed her two hands in his as he noticed the waitress approaching, Hermione looked bewildered as he winked suggestively at her. Finally noticing the waitress herself she followed his lead and played a long sighing softly as he began kissing each of her knuckles delicately, never breaking eye contact.

When the waitress approached the table she sneered at them. She was completely ignored and slamming their drinks on the table she storming away to serve another couple, more deserving of her time. When they were sure she the waitress was out of earshot they broke into soft laughter, watching as she turned her attention towards another unsuspecting couple.

They stopped when they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, looking up they saw Draco and Pansy standing there smiling amused at their friends antics.

Motioning for them to sit Blaise stood seating himself beside Hermione this time so Draco and Pansy could sit together. Wrapping his arm around the back of the bench and over Hermione's shoulder he smirked over at his best friend who earned a bark or laughter.

Hermione and Pansy were talking quietly about types of dresses to wear for the ball; Pansy had gone into full designer mode and began rattling off every detail that she thought would look good on Hermione.

Draco looking at his friend shook his head. "You shouldn't mess with people like that, you could get yourself hexed."

"Come on Draco she's just a waitress." Blaise said waving him off.

"Not the waitress Blaise, Hermione." He said seriously motioning towards the arm around her shoulder.

"Draco we are friends surely after all these years you have realized that." Blaise asked amused.

"Yes but I know your feeling for a certain friend, are more than platonic, even you can't deny that Blaise."

"I wasn't intending to deny anything Draco."

"Who are you two talking about?" Pansy interrupted from Draco's side.

"Nobody." Blaise said sending Draco a significant look.

"Fine, Fine, keep your bloody secrets." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione such language is not very becoming of a lady." Blaise teased hoping to change the subject.

Laughing Hermione turned away from him but rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly, she opened them to see the damn waitress heading back over to their table to take Pansy and Draco's orders.

Hermione groaned loudly making her friends look at her, after noticing what she was looking at they smiled, all smiles quickly dropped when the waitress approached all smiles and sunshine.

Everyone at the table noticed how she eyed Blaise longingly while glaring at Hermione, the waitress quickly turned her attention to Draco who was happy to milk the situation for everything it was worth.

"What can I get your Sir?" she asked politely.

"Better service that's what, we have been waiting here for the last twenty minutes for some service." Draco sneered.

"In case you haven't noticed sir the shop is rather busy at the moment and…." She explained.

"Did he ask for an explanation or a solution?" Pansy spat.

"Now Pansy calm yourself, I'm sure it's not completely her fault that she is an incompetent dunderheaded wench." Draco said soothingly to Pansy ignoring the affronted look from the waitress and the stifled laughter from his friends.

They watched as the waitress stormed away once again muttering under her breath about arrogant purebloods and stuck up teenagers. Laughing the friends began talking about the ball and how it would be decorated; they were all either heads r prefects so they would all have a hand in the decoration and preparation of the ball.

Hours later they made their way back up to Hogwarts for a good nights sleep; they had made it through a whole day of shopping and were all elated at the thoughts of a warm bed.

Going their separate ways Blaise led Hermione towards the heads common room and Draco led Pansy towards the Slytherin common room.

Before long all four friends were snuggled up in their beds waiting foe sleep to claim them so they could live their wildest dreams to the extent of their imagination.

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry the chapters so rushed, u was in a hurry and tired. Remember more reviews the quicker the update. As I said at the start of the update I have 1203 hits and only 13 reviews this number really needs to go up if any update is expected.**

**I might start thinking nobody like my fics and just take them down all together.**

**Well the decision is all yours. R and R.**

**Mrs.T.Felton**


	6. Chapter 4

Hidden Inheritance

**Hidden Inheritance **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**AN:  Hello My faithful readers, Here is chapter four I hope you enjoy.**

**And remember to R and R**

* * *

**Recap:**

They stopped when they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, looking up they saw Draco and Pansy standing there smiling amused at their friends antics.

Motioning for them to sit Blaise stood seating himself beside Hermione this time so Draco and Pansy could sit together. Wrapping his arm around the back of the bench and over Hermione's shoulder, he smirked over at his best friend who earned a bark or laughter.

Hermione and Pansy were talking quietly about types of dresses to wear for the ball; Pansy had gone into full designer mode and began rattling off every detail that she thought would look good on Hermione.

Draco looking at his friend shook his head. "You shouldn't mess with people like that, you could get yourself hexed."

"Come on Draco she's just a waitress." Blaise said waving him off.

"Not the waitress Blaise, Hermione." He said seriously motioning towards the arm around her shoulder.

"Draco we are friends surely after all these years you have realized that." Blaise asked amused.

"Yes but I know your feeling for a certain friend, are more than platonic, even you can't deny that Blaise."

"I wasn't intending to deny anything Draco."

"Who are you two talking about?" Pansy interrupted from Draco's side.

"Nobody." Blaise said sending Draco a significant look.

"Fine, Fine, keep your bloody secrets." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione such language is not very becoming of a lady." Blaise teased hoping to change the subject.

* * *

It was ten days exactly away from Hermione's Birthday and she couldn't wait, she was finally going to be 17 and a legal adult able to do whatever she wanted. The only thing that was holding her back now was her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione was sitting on her bed in the heads dorm room, she was reading over Advanced Potion making since there was nothing else to do.

Blaise was off with Draco and Pansy somewhere and she wasn't talking to Harry and Ron, so she had no-one to talk to.

Setting her book down gently on the bed so as not to cause any damage to her precious tomb, she heaved herself from the bed and wandered over to her desk. Spying her small calendar attached to the side of her vanity, she realized it was exactly the 15 of September. It had become a habit of Hermione's since the start of September to check her calendar everyday to count the days left until she was finally an adult.

Sighing she walked back over to her bed and picked the book up from where she had left it. Placing it on her dresser Hermione smoothed her bed over before exiting her room for the bathroom. Turning the water on Hermione stripped down and let the water cascade over her loosening the muscles in her back. Relaxing for a few moments as the bliss of the hot water ran down her body soothing her muscles.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione washed her hair and body with her favorite vanilla scented body wash and strawberry shampoo. Closing her eyes, she let the soft scents sooth her into a numbing calmness, the best way for Hermione to relax was a shower with her favorite scents. Finally opening her eyes she exited the shower, grabbing a large fluffy towel from the rack beside the shower she wrapped it around her body securely and made her way to the mirror.

Looking in the mirror at the site of her hair she accio'd her hairbrush, and began dragging the brush through her thick locks. Sighing when her hair was finally done she looked into the mirror to drag the brush through it one more time.

When her eyes made contact with the mirror she paused stifling a gasp her hair was a dark shade of brown and her skin was pale as snow, stepping back carefully she was hoping the reflection was not true. A throbbing pain increased as it moved up her body from her stomach, it was like her insides were on fire, like her stomach was literally eating itself. Chancing a glance at the mirror the sight before her made her blood run cold; this was not her it couldn't be it just couldn't. Throwing the brush in hand at the mirror successfully smashing it into hundreds of pieces, Hermione failed to notice one of the larger pieces had cut a deep gash in her forearm.

Satisfied the image was no destroyed Hermione looked down at her hand noticing the large piece of glass embedded in her arm, bracing herself for the pain she pulled the glass out before throwing it in the sink with the rest of the broken glass. Staring at the deep cut, she made no move to calm the steady flow of blood falling drop by drop. She was staring intently at the blood watching as if hypnotized as the drops fell into the sink slowly making their way towards the drain.

The sight of the blood was strangely comforting, and she was yet to feel the sting of the wound. It was as if the blood was calling to her. Bending her head over her wound, she took a closer look, fascinating in the tiny sparkles caused by the flecks of glass embedded in her wound shining on the light of the bathroom. Moving her arm up so it was at eye level with her face she breathed in deeply, the scent of the blood reminded her of her beloved blood pops making her mouth water.

Without thinking, she placed two of her fingers into the wound on the opposite arm, blood now covering her fingers she twirled them in front of her face barely breathing. Caught up in the sight of her blood she failed to notice the steady pool of blood that was now gathering on the floor in front of the sink where the blood was slowly dripping down her arm.

Laughing was heard in the distance along with the sound of the common room opening, she could hear the voices clearly, now they were laughing and joking. Ignoring all sounds around here, she kept her eyes on the bloodied fingers, a small smile gracing her lips as she breathed in the sweet metallic scent once again.

Somebody was calling her name in the distance but she paid no mind, pulling the fingers up in front of her face again, she flicked her tongue out of her mouth and licked the blood from one of her fingers, delighting in the euphoric taste she moved to do the same to the other. Hearing the bathroom door open carefully stopped her as she looked in the remains of the mirror to see over her shoulder to the person standing at the door, adjusting her eyes to see through the waves of steam still occupying the bathroom she saw who it was.

It was Blaise.

**Blaise POV:**

Walking into the common room with pansy and Draco laughing and shouting, I noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be found. Thinking she was still up in her room reading like she was when we had left, I called out to her but received no answer. I checked in her room and she wasn't there, getting a confirmation that she wasn't anywhere downstairs from Draco and Pansy I knocked on the bathroom door. Seeing steam billowing out from under the door I figured she was taking a bath or shower so I knocked again a little louder.

Again after no answer I called out her name, getting worried I placed my hand on the handle of the door and pushed it open. If I was expecting anything, it was not the sight before me at this very moment. Hermione was standing before the sink wrapped in a towel, the mirror broken in pieces and a puddle of blood filling both the sink and a large portion of the floor. Realizing it must have been an accident I rushed over to her side and was startled by what I saw. Her eyes were blood red and her arm was still flowing with the blood, she had not even made a meager attempt to stop the blood flow it was as if she was in shock she just stood there staring at her bloodied arm.

Grabbing one of the smaller towels I shook her shoulder to see if I could get a response, seeing nothing I wrapped the towel around her arm and led her back into her room and sat her down on the bed. Looking at her now, I don't think she ever realizes that her arm is bleeding as bad as it is.

Finally becoming scared from her lack of response, I tapped her lightly on the cheek to get a reaction. After the third time she seemed to shake off her dazed state, looking down at her arm she just blinked.

"Hermione, Mia, How did this happen?" I asked quietly.

"What?" She replied looking confused.

"Mia your arm, what happened?" I asked pointing to the bloody arm now wrapped in the towel.

"Oh." She said really looking at it for the first time.

"Oh, that's all you say come on Mia you're going to the hospital wing." I said helping her up from the bed.

"Not like that she's not." Somebody said from the door.

Turning around he found Pansy standing there wither her hands over her mouth in a silent gasp while Draco was standing stiffly beside her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, she won't tell me anything." I said frustrated.

"Draco you stop the blood flow and give us a few minutes now out." Pansy said pointing at Draco and me.

"But…" I began protesting.

"You can wait! Hermione won't appreciate being dragged across the castle in naught but a towel." Pansy said arrogantly pointing to Hermione's undressed state.

Flushing a slight shade of pink Draco moved forward to look at her arm chuckling at my stupidity as he went. When he finished I exited the room with Draco on my heals we both waited outside until the girls came back out.

**Pansy POV:**

Waiting for the boys to exit the room, I turned to Hermione she still seemed to be in some sort of daze. Bending down I lifted Hermione's arm closer to me to get a closer look at the wound. It was still a wide-open gash but at least the blood flow has stopped, so now I could clean it as best I could before we went to the hospital wing.

Helping Hermione up once again, I guided her to the bathroom, seeing the blood on the floor and the broken mirror I gasped. Regaining control of my senses, I cleaned the blood with my want and then banished the glass so the bathroom was clean again.

Walking over to the large sink I un-wrapped the towel from her arm and proceeded to run the warm water over her arm washing away any extra blood, so that I could see if there was any glass left in it.

When the wound was clean I noticed the small flecks embedded in the wound and removed them with my wand, putting a salve on so it would not sting or become infected I conjured a bandage.

Looking up at Hermione's face, I noticed her eyes were on the broken mirror with unshed tears threatening to fall. Wrapping her arm as quickly as I, could I wish I could do more but that was as far as my healing abilities went?

Seeing a single tear roll down Hermione's cheeks I sighed and gathered her into my arms, she was still going through shock, from what I don't know, it couldn't have been the wound, since she had gotten worse before, so I wondered what it could have been to cause such a reaction.

"It's going to be ok Mia." I whispered.

Mumbling her reply, I helped Hermione out of the bathroom door and down the stairs into the heads common room where the boys were waiting. Moving quickly we walked out the portrait hole and straight towards the hospital wing with Hermione coming to her senses.

When we arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight so directing Mia to sit on one of the beds Blasie went to look for the school matron.

Not ten minutes passed before Blaise returned with Madame Pomfrey in tow.

Moving out of the way I let her near Hermione to check her arm removing the bandages carefully she turned to the three of us questionably.

"Who cleaned her arm?" she asked.

"I asked Draco to stop the blood flow and I cleaned the wound of the blood and glass still

Embedded in her arm. I also added a salve to stop the pain for the moment since I'm not sure how to heal it properly." I said quietly.

"Well it's a job well done; this shouldn't take any longer than ten minutes." Madame Pomfrey said before moving away from Hermione and into her office.

A second later, she returned with a blood-replenishing potion and proceeded to fix the cuts on Hermione's arm making the larger one stitch itself back together leaving little not even a scar. After she was done healing she handed Hermione a goblet full of the foul smelling liquid, I watched as Hermione chugged the potion down with a grimace on her face.

Finally getting the all clear from Madame Pomfrey we all got ready to head back to the head dorms to figure out what had happened before they got there this evening.

**Normal Pov:**

When they entered the common room Hermione now supporting herself as she walked headed straight for the sofa, ignoring her friends as they followed.

Crashing on the comfortable couch Hermione closed her eyes letting her head sink into the soft material as she felt the weight of someone sitting beside her on the sofa. Not even opening her eyes to acknowledge who it was sitting beside her she lay her head against their shoulder. She figured it was either Draco or Blaise since they had short hair and were substantially larger in muscle mass than her and Pansy.

Feeling someone shake her shoulder Hermione looked up and noticed Draco was looking down at her concerned. Sighing tiredly, she sat up bent over and placed her head in her hands breathing deeply.

She knew exactly what they wanted, they wanted answers and she didn't want them to think that she was crazy or seeing things, because she definitely saw something in that mirror.

Looking up when she felt someone kneel in front of her she saw Blaise sticking out his hand and lifting her chin so she was no looking him in the eye.

"Mia what happened?"

"Do I look different to you?" Hermione asked quietly

"What?" Pansy asked confused

"Just answer Please." Hermione begged.

"Well your hair is a lot darker now, but I though you just dyed it, other than that you just seem a little paler." Blasie said softly.

"What has this got to do with how you got hurt Mia." Draco said from beside her.

"I wasn't like this before I looked in the mirror." Hermione stated tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

At the oblivious and curious looks her friends were giving her she sighed, none of them had remembered to cover the founder's portrait and they were listening to everything that was being said. Turning back to her friends she looked them all in the eye each.

"Haven't you noticed how my appearance has been changing, I'm doing strange things even for someone in the wizarding world. I have a strange illness that not even I know the full details about, and I I'm turning into a monster." Hermione cried, finally breaking down into sobs.

Feeling Draco wrap his arms around her she buried her head in his chest as Bliase held her hand in his, Pansy stood up and sat on the other side of her stroking her hair gently. As soon as the tears began to subside Hermione pulled away from Draco, she was ready to finish telling them what had happened and everything that she suspected so far.

When she finished accounting for everything that had happened to her since the start of the year, she leaned forward again placing her head in her hands mumbling about how she wouldn't blame them if they didn't want to be her friend anymore. Hearing this they all began protesting, Hermione just smiled at them through some fresh tears.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of you that easily." She said tears still falling.

"Mia we'll find out what's wrong, don't worry." Pansy said hugging her friend close.

"Yeah now back to the questions." Draco said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room beside Blaise, both staring endlessly into the fire before them. They had no classes today considering it was the weekend and it was still a half hour before lunch began so they were relaxing from their exhausting day.

After all the question's had been answered earlier Hermione had collapsed back onto the chair to get some rest after all she had only been in the hospital wing earlier today with severe blood loss.

Resting her head on Blaise's chest Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, he was one of the best friends anyone could ask for he was always there for her whenever she needed and never judged her. Moving closer to him she felt his arm tighten around her shoulders moving her even closer to her. Opening her eyes she stared at his face for a couple of seconds.

The fire was glinting off his olive colored skin and his sharp features cast shadows across the book he was currently reading in his hand. Craning her neck to see the title she was astounded to see it was a muggle novel '_Withering Heights.'_ Looking at him funny for a couple of seconds she shrugged, storing the information in the back of her mind for another time.

Hermione soon dozed off soothed by the sound of Blaise's steady breathing. Her dreams were consumed with thoughts of herself and what she would become. Different scenarios where Hermione turned into a monster coursed through her mind thoughts of huge horned beasts only ever seen in sci-fi movies pushed Hermione's imagination to the bring creating more terrifying monsters with each minute of sleep she got.

Waking up in a cold sweat she realized Blaise had been trying to wake her up probably for the last ten minutes or so by the worried look on his face.

Standing up she stumbled slightly, her leg dead from the awkward position in which she had slept, she noticed Blaise reach out to grab her and help her out but she shrugged him off there was nothing wrong with her and she could walk perfectly fine on her own.

"Come on its time for lunch." He said as Hermione walked away.

Rolling his eyes Blaise followed Hermione as she walked towards the portrait hole not even waiting for him to follow. When he got outside he noticed she was already halfway up the corridor, quickly closing the portrait door he ran to catch up finally matching his pace with hers they walked side by side to the great hall. When they entered the usual silence that enveloped the hall was absent, it seemed that most of Hogwarts was getting used to the idea of Hermione hanging around with the Slytherin's all the time instead of with Harry and Ron.

Both Blaise and Hermione looked up at the staff table before freezing on spot, shooting curious looks towards the Slytherin table they seen Draco and Pansy shrug with faces screwed up in concern. Throwing one more look towards the staff table at the person sitting to Dumbledore's left Hermione marched over to the Slytherin table where she usually ate her meals now.

Sitting down beside Blaise on one side of the table facing both pansy and Draco, Hermione shivered as Blaise leaned over and whispered something in her ear eyes still on the staff table.

"What's she doing here Hermione?" Blaise asked urgently.

"I don't know, she never told me anything about coming to Hogwarts." Hermione said honestly.

"Do you think she's here over your accident you had earlier." Pansy asked concerned.

"Nah she would have come the last time as well if that were the case." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Well I intend to find out." Hermione hissed before shooting one more look at the woman who was talking cheerfully with professor Dumbledore.

The whole lunch period Hermione spent her time looking between her friends and the staff table. Once the woman caught her eye and Hermione gave the woman an inquisitive look, but was merely awarded with a grim smile. Not liking this one-bit Hermione was becoming impatient waiting for lunch to end so that she could ask the questions that she wanted answered.

Finally, a full thirty minutes of hell later the bell went signaling they could leave; Hermione stood up and marched towards the staff table. Unfortunately, for her they had to pass the Gryffindor table, where her two former best friends were waiting for her to pass so they could talk to her.

Steeling herself for an argument, she walked forward intent on making this confrontation very short. Blaise was walking beside her while Draco and Pansy covered their backs walking at a leisurely pace.

Coming to a stop in front of her former friends, she glared at the two.

"What do you want?"

"We want to speak to you alone Mione." Harry said stiffly, looking pointedly at the three people behind her.

"Don't call me that." Hermione said before turning to her friends and asking them for a little privacy.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

Looking between them, she didn't really know what to say, Harry was the only one talking to her and so far he hadn't said much and Ron just stood there staring at her face red looking as if he was about to blow.

"Get to the point Potter because I have things to do." Hermione said stiffly with a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry Hermione for everything, and so is Ron we want to be friends again, we'll do anything just name the price and we'll do it." Harry said begging though he didn't sound totally sure.

"Is that what you want Ronald us to be friends again a lioness back among her pride." Hermione asked in a taunting manner watching his face become redder.

Harry who was staring at Hermione could not see Ron since he was standing in front of him and was completely oblivious to his friend's maddened state as Hermione taunted him.

"Or, do you still think me the snake in the lions den." Hermione finished snidely.

Before Harry could even open his mouth, Ron burst forward once again showing off his amazing temper and lack of control.

"That's right, you belong with those snakes I tried to talk Harry out of coming here but he wouldn't listen. As if I would want a filthy snake back among us brave Gryffindor." Ron spat causing Harry to sigh in annoyance

"Well if that is all, I really have better things to be doing than to stand here and be insulted by you two." Hermione said vehemently pushing past Harry.

Just as she walked past a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning she saw it was Ron. His face a burning red to match his hair, he looked absolutely livid after she just brushed off his insult as if it was supposed to hurt her. Jerking her hand back, he kept a tight hold determined not to let go. Looking around Hermione noticed her friends approach; she also noticed that Harry's face was bizarrely blank as he watched the scene before him. Waiting for Ron to let go of her arm she gave him one more chance before pulling out her wand and pointing it directly at his chest.

Not to be outdone both Ron and Harry pulled out their wands and pointed them at Hermione, but they were soon outnumbered as Draco Blaise and Pansy appeared at Hermione's side pointing wands at the two Gryffindor males.

Hermione's hand was shaking in anger as she pointed her wand at him her eyes were slowly turning red as the anger consumed her.

Up at the staff table the teachers were getting ready to leave for their classes, except one, the woman from earlier was staring down at the scene before her with concern, she was watching some students arguing with each other. She was about to leave with the others when she noticed wands being drawn, grabbing the attention of the headmaster who was to accompany her to his office, they made their way towards the group of students.

"Hermione?" The woman asked concerned.

"Mother." She greeted stiffly.

"Is there any problem here?" Valerie asked eyes the hand around her daughter's wrist.

"No." "Yes." The group answered simultaneously.

"Well which is it, and young man please remove your hands from my daughter's person." Valerie said coldly.

"D...Daughter?" Ron asked stupidly, immediately letting go.

"Yes daughter, now get out of my sight, I need to speak to my daughter alone."

As soon as Valerie had finished her sentence the two boys were already long gone. They had both ran, not wanting to feel the wrath of Hermione's mother if her temper was anything like Hermione's. Satisfied they were gone Valerie turned to the headmaster and his ever-twinkling eyes and asked if she could follow after a quick chat with her daughter. Acquiescing to her request the headmaster bade them all goodbye and went on his merry way.

"Hello Blaise, Pansy, Draco." Valerie said in greeting with a small bow of the head, it was hard to give up some pureblood traditions that had been embedded into the brain.

With all pleasantries through with Valerie turned to her daughter who had a curious look on her face. Sighing she took a step towards the group so they could hear her better; she looked at each of them for a few moments before turning back to Hermione.

Valerie Knew it was already beginning, she recognized the signs during the confrontation moments ago for what they really were; Blood lust, pure and simple Blood lust.

Finally explaining exactly why she was here and why she had not told Hermione beforehand, she waited for the initial reaction, but there was none.

Sighing tiredly, she looked Hermione in her red eyes. "We have a meeting with Dumbledore now."

* * *

**AN:**

**And that is a wrap…**


	7. Chapter 5

Hidden Inheritance

**Hidden Inheritance**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**AN: I am really sorry it has taken so long to put up a new chapter but some circumstances could not be avoided and stalled me from updating. Again I'm sorry, so on with the chapter. And remember I own none of Jk Rowling's characters or any of the Harry Potter World.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hermione?" The woman asked concerned.

"Mother." She greeted stiffly.

"Is there any problem here?" Valerie asked eyes the hand around her daughter's wrist.

"No." "Yes." The group answered simultaneously.

"Well which is it, and young man please remove your hands from my daughter's person." Valerie said coldly.

"D...Daughter?" Ron asked stupidly, immediately letting go.

"Yes daughter, now get out of my sight, I need to speak to my daughter alone."

As soon as Valerie had finished her sentence the two boys were already long gone. They had both ran, not wanting to feel the wrath of Hermione's mother if her temper was anything like Hermione's. Satisfied they were gone Valerie turned to the headmaster and his ever-twinkling eyes and asked if she could follow after a quick chat with her daughter. Acquiescing to her request the headmaster bade them all goodbye and went on his merry way.

"Hello Blaise, Pansy, Draco." Valerie said in greeting with a small bow of the head, it was hard to give up some pureblood traditions that had been embedded into the brain.

With all pleasantries through with Valerie turned to her daughter who had a curious look on her face. Sighing she took a step towards the group so they could hear her better; she looked at each of them for a few moments before turning back to Hermione.

Valerie Knew it was already beginning, she recognized the signs during the confrontation moments ago for what they really were; Blood lust, pure and simple Blood lust.

Finally explaining exactly why she was here and why she had not told Hermione beforehand, she waited for the initial reaction, but there was none.

Sighing tiredly, she looked Hermione in her red eyes. "We have a meeting with Dumbledore now."

* * *

Making there way quickly towards the headmasters office in silence, Hermione shot curious glances towards her mother who was professionally avoiding all eye contact. When they stopped outside the stone gargoyle, Valerie cursed when she remembered that she didn't have the password. Noticing her mother's distress she stepped forward saying the password and watched as the gargoyle jumped to the side allowing the entrance. Looking at her daughter curiously for a moment she got the answer to her un asked question.

"I'm Head Girl remember."

Nodding in assent Valerie led the way into the headmaster's office not even waiting to be allowed entrance or knocking. Behind her Hermione strode into the office and took a seat in one of the empty chairs opposite the headmaster's desk and beside her mother.

"Now that we are all here would you like to explain why you requested this meting Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione shot a confused look towards the headmaster, if he didn't know what this meeting was about then it must be something serious, but by the look on his face she wasn't sure either of them would like the outcome.

"Yes headmaster I requested this meeting to discuss arrangements that will need to be made for Hermione during the time of her inheritance."

"And why is that?"

"As you know I myself am a pureblood, while I married a muggle making Hermione here a half blood."

"Yes I know this to be true but I have not heard of your family in a long time and had thought it died out centuries ago."

"No we were just in hiding for the last few centuries.

"Wait! What is all this about

" Hermione what neither you or the Headmaster knows is that you are the Heir to the vampire throne and when you receive your inheritance you will go through a final change and ascend to the throne taking full control of the vampire kingdom, though from what I can see you have already partially gone through the changes."

'Ah just as I thought, I knew there was something funny going on, I have been searching for any links from Mrs. Granger to the pureblood lines and the only one I could find began and ended with a line of vampires. This could be a valuable asset to the side of the light especially if miss granger decides to embrace her heritage. Unfortunately the beast will have to stay within the walls of Hogwarts, and as soon as Ms. Granger goes through the inheritance all trace of her will be gone and replaced with a cold blooded killer, but a cold blooded killer that could be kept on a tight leash if I play my cards right.' Dumbledore plotted.

"I…I'm a vampire, but how, I mean dad's a muggle and you're a pureblooded witch, I … I can't be a vampire. I mean what about you wouldn't that make you or even dad one too?"

"Yes I was born a pureblooded vampire, but since I grew up knowing of my heritage I had the choice of giving it up or taking the throne. I gave it up to be with your father, and now it's your choice. Your grandmother will probably be in contact with you trying to convince you to take the throne, and even though it is not what I wanted, I will support you if that's what you want."

"So I, I have a choice, I can choose weather I want this or not? How long have I got until I have to decide? When will grandmother contact me? Wait! Will I be allowed to continue in Hogwarts?"

"Yes you can choose and it will be entirely your choice, you have until your birthday in ten days, as for your grandmother I'm not sure when she will contact you we have been out of contact for a very long time. If you choose to take the throne you will not be allowed to complete you education here at Hogwarts, for the safety of both the students and faculty you could not remain here for your first year, but if you choose to deny the inheritance your life will remain exactly the same."

"Is this true professor will I have to leave Hogwarts, I mean what about Remus he got to stay here and he is a werewolf, what's so different about me?" Hermione asked looking at her professor, and for the first time in knowing her professor she flinched seeing the hardness flash in his eyes before covering over with a cheerful glint.

"I'm sorry my dear but if you choose the path of your grandmother then you will need to be removed from Hogwarts grounds he day after your inheritance. Vampires are quite different from Werewolves and even though Vampires are more in control of their disposition they need to feed every night and with the drive of bloodlust, the student's may not be safe. While a werewolf transforms only once a month so they pose a lesser threat to the student body at large."

"So what is going to happen to me now, is that why you came here mother to explain everything?"

"No I came here to make sure you had the proper living arrangements when it came time for your inheritance, if you choose to go through with it, and to ask the headmaster if I could accompany you through your transformation."

"You talk as if you know what I will choose."

"I have an idea." Her mother said vaguely.

"Well until the time of your inheritance I will have no problems with Ms. Granger staying in school to finish her education, and as for your transformation I can allow you 24 hours on the school ground with the presence of your mother before I will be forced to have you removed, I really am sorry my dear."

"Will I still be able to live with Blaise I mean we are both heads and we need to be in close proximity to complete the assigned work given to the head boy and girl. Wait! Blaise Draco and Pansy how am I going to tell them, I'm a, I'm a, a Vampire."

"Don't worry about Blaise, Draco and Pansy if they are really your friends then they will have no problem with you being a vampire, besides they were all brought up by respectable purebloods and should know the difference between born and turned Vampires." Valerie said arrogantly.

'Turned and born, there is no difference, they both kill to preserve there own lives which should have ended centuries ago when they first died. They should be destroyed for the countless lives they have destroyed from the light they are dark creatures and should be controlled during times of war and used like the animals they are. Without control they become bloodthirsty animals and kill like… oh how I miss you my dear, I will never forgive those monsters for what they put you through. 'Dumbledore thought.

"What is the difference between born and turned, as far as I have read there is no difference other than one's life is longer than the other."

"All poppy cock, there is a reason none of the differences between our two races has never been documented but passed down orally from generation to generation. It is because then they do not know our weaknesses, and how to destroy us."

"Oh, Mother? "

"Yes"

"Why do you refer to yourself as part of our race, if you gave up your inheritance wouldn't you be human?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"These questions will have to be answered at a different time Hermione, a time where we can talk freely. I am sorry professor Dumbledore but you are not even quarter vampire so I am unable to speak of such things in your presence. The safety of my daughter and my race in general could be at stake and though I have forsaken my heritage I am still a vampire at hearth and will not betray my secrets." Valerie said standing, pretending to be oblivious to the narrowing eyes of the headmaster.

"You think I am not trust worthy? My dear I would protect your secrets with my life." Dumbledore said fiercely, his grandfatherly persona on full flair.

"It is not a matter of you being trustworthy, but perceptions can change when old rivalries are taken into account. I initially wanted Hermione removed from Hogwarts, and moved to Durmstrang or at least have her home schooled, but I can see that is not something she would want."

"Mother, what do you mean when old rivalries are taken into account?"

"Hermione what's the first thing you were thought at this school about vampires?"

"That they are creatures of the dark, and that they have sided with Voldemort for years…" Hermione said trailing off at the end as she caught on to what her mother was saying. "So I will be perceived as some bloodthirsty animal out to kill everyone, my past friends ships forgotten because of a sudden realization of species." Hermione asked herself incredulously.

"This is why I wanted to request you had separate rooms from Gryffindor but since you are staying in the head dorms they should be adequate for the remainder of your stay."

"but, but what will happen if everyone finds out, my symptoms are obviously going to get worse the closer that it gets to my inheritance."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling furiously.

Knowing that the subject of discussion was now closed Hermione and her mother stood up ready to leave the office, they would need to speak privately before Valerie had to leave and head back home. Hermione would need to be informed of all the changes that her body was to go through so she would not die from the shock and pain of the transformation when it finally came. She would also have to have someone present to feed off straight after the transformation.

Walking down the corridors with Hermione in tow she needed to find a place where she could finish explaining things to her daughter so it didn't come as too much of a shock to her system. She also didn't want her mother to be the first one to tell Hermione about her being a vampire heir and what that entailed.

"Hermione is there anywhere we can go where we can talk privately for a bit." Valerie asked her daughter cautiously, knowing everything she had said in the office was finally setting in.

"Yeah, uh sure, follow me." Hermione said distractedly leading her mother towards the Heads dorm.

Walking in silence Mother and Daughter walked the long winding route to the heads Dorm, not even a glance shared between them as they thought of all the things they could and should say to each other. Hermione was to caught up in realizing what her mother had actually told her and how that would affect her life from now on , and whether she wanted to actually take her inheritance or not. Meanwhile Valerie was thinking of how she could break various aspects of a Vampire heir's life to Hermione so as not to scare her away from any choice she might be leaning towards. She had a sinking feeling that Hermione would choose to go to her grandmother since she is the only witch in the family and also more integrated into the magical community than she herself was. Even though Valerie still had a little magic and was basically considered a witch because of it, it was still vampiric magic and worked slightly different from Wizarding magic.

Finally reaching the portrait of the founders she realized that they were not in there portrait, so she knocked on the portrait and waited to see if anyone would answer. Sighing in frustration she knocked harder, knowing that Blaise was not in she wanted to gather the attention of the founders so they could return to their portrait where they were supposed to be. A few minutes later the founders returned to their portrait looking sheepish in the face of the obviously aggravated Hermione who was tapping her foot impatiently. Saying the password she pushed the portrait door open and followed her mother inside.

Looking around for any sign of Blaise who might have been sleeping, she then cast a quick spell to reveal if there were any people present in the dorm. When the results came back negative Hermione sat her mother down and waited for her to say anything she needed to and couldn't say in front of Dumbledore. Just as Valerie was about to speak Hermione heard a soft hushing sound, of people whispering, Hermione looked around the room and since the spell had detected no person, she decided that it must be one of the portraits and sure enough the Founders were standing in there portrait quietly trying to make as little noise as possible so that they could go un noticed.

Turning to their portrait Hermione's eyes flashed red as she growled "I don't need this right now, get out now."

Without so much as a complaint the founders had scurried off as fast as they could through their portraits and back to the door where they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"Well?" she asked her mother impatiently.

* * *

**Dumbles Office:**

Headmaster Dumbledore was currently pacing his office after having a meeting with Hermione and her mother, both of which had left just moments ago, but what he found out during the meeting was most interesting,

"Hermione was a vampire. What was even more interesting was how she was the heir to the vampire thrown. She would be a valuable asset to the light side if he could get her to turn the Vampires away from Voldemort, and more to his and Harry's side." He thought aloud.

"There would be some trouble with getting Harry and Hermione to talk again after everything that had happened recently and he didn't think Hermione would come back to Harry that easily."

"Since she was now a vampire or at least half vampire until she reached her inheritance then she would be leaning more towards the dark side like all dark creatures did. He knew Hermione would never go to the dark side willingly but she wasn't innocent little Hermione Granger any longer she was a dark creature with dark desires and he needed to remember that for Harry's sake. She would be killing people soon to sustain her own life and that was something her could not let happen. So the longer he could keep her under his control the better for his side of the war."

Walking over to the floo system he shouted into the flames calling out Severus Snape's name and standing back as the man he had called stepped out of the flames with a disgruntled look on his face and his hair thick with grease.

"Headmaster this better be important!" Severus said impatiently.

"Don't worry m boy I'm sure this will interest you." he said eyes twinkling.

"Well what is it."

"I want to know if you could brew a potion that could control vampires. As you know they are notorious for the strength of their minds and if my plan is a success we may have access to every vampire in Britain."

Severus gaped at the Headmaster for a moment in shock before composing himself and asking the inevitable.

"You got the co-operation of the vampire queen, when even the dark Lord was turned away?"

"Not the vampire Queen." Dumbledore said confusing Severus even more.

"The Heir to the thrown." He finished smirking.

"Willingly?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say she was willing but she will be."

Unknown to the headmaster some of the Portraits of past Headmasters were shaking their heads in disgust at the current headmaster before turning and leaving their portraits having already heard enough from the man.

* * *

Sighing Valerie sat back on the couch running her hands over her face tiredly before straightening up and composing herself enough to answer her daughter's question. She knew Hermione would react badly to this after all she had always hated when secrets were kept from here, especially those concerning her life and how it would be affected in the long run.

"Hermione there are two different types of Vampire, the first is the born, which are higher up in the social ladder, since they were born into vampire society. Born Vampire's have a longer life span, they can easily walk in light and none of that ridiculous crucifixes, holy water and Garlic affect' them. Another thing is that Born Vampires are immortal and can not be killed, we can stop our ageing whenever we want, and start it back up again if you want to age, but most stop ageing all together around 25-30. The only way to kill a born Vampire since they are impervious to all diseases is be-heading, which would kill anything really." Valerie said looking over her daughter waiting for a reaction but when she got none she continued.

"Now turned Vampires are much weaker, they are not immortal, and though they don't die from garlic or crucifixes they can severely damage them. Sunlight will kill them if they step directly into the sun. As for diseases they are impervious to disease as well, but will not live past the age of three hundred. Turned Vampires are looked down upon in vampire society, since they cannot fully control their bloodlust which can sometimes drive them crazy leaving them with only the instincts to kill to live on."

"So which am I?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Born, though you are still only half vampire."

"Then how will I ascend to the thrown if I am only a half Breed."

"Well if you choose to take the thrown you will be turned by your grandmother, my mother to turn you into a full vampire."

"But wouldn't turning me affect my chances of getting the thrown since I will be turned."

"No, because you were already born with vampire blood, you are still a vampire, the turning is really only going to be an exchanging of blood, to increase the vampire blood in your system but for this to work, it needs to be someone of the same blood family as you so the blood will be the same. That is why my mother would have to do it."

Hermione sat back with her hands on her face groaning in frustration, everything just seemed to happen to her and she had a feeling that this wasn't the worst of what she was to be told.

"Well mother, do your worst, tell me all you have to."

"Ok, your body should be going through some changes at the moment in preparation for the final change. You have already gone through some of these changes or they are at least in progress. Enhanced senses and speed, the need for blood will become stronger, your hair will become darker and your skin paler. Your fangs should already be fully developed and hidden within the pallet of your mouth." Valerie said looking at Hermione to see if she was following everything that was being said, seeing the nod from her daughter she moved on.

"Wait what are the pills for then?" Hermione interrupted.

"They were something I had created to help you control your bloodlust, so that it would not be as much of a problem for you, in a school full of young humans, easy prey really if you think about it even with their magic."

"Will they keep working, or will I have to start using fresh blood." Hermione asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I would advice you to continue taking them until you decide whether you want to take the thrown or not. I would prefer if you decided within the next few days, because if you wish to take the thrown then you will slowly be taken off the pills and put onto fresh servings of blood, but I still want you to have a glass of fresh blood twice a day anyway."

"But wouldn't people be able to see the blood, and then they would know what I was."

"A simple concealing charm would take care of that as well as a notice me not." Her mother said smiling.

"A…and my back, was that a part of this transformation, I was having terrible pains in my back when I was experiencing the bloodlust and then my back felt like it busted open and there was blood, blood everywhere and I passed out." Hermione said staring at her Mother's emotionless face.

"Hermione what exactly did you see or feel when your back bled." Valerie asked curiously leaning forward.

"Two lumps sticking out of my back. Why?" Hermione asked her voice becoming higher as she spoke when she seen her mother's face pale.

"Are you sure Hermione, positively sure." Valerie demanded standing up, seeing Hermione nod adamantly.

"But that can't be true, that hasn't happen since the last great Vampire wars when my great, great Grandmother ruled, and that was centuries ago, maybe even a millennia ago." Valerie mumbled to herself angrily.

"Mother!" Hermione shouted catching her mother's attention.

"Oh, Hermione this could be bad news." Valerie said more to herself than Hermione as she began pacing the floor.

"What could be bad news?" Hermione demanded now standing on her feet.

"Wings Hermione, Vampire wings, Vampires haven't been known to be born with wings, the last was your great, great, great Grandmother ruled and that was during the vampire wars, and it turned out she was the one to end them." She explained carefully, before swinging around to face her daughter. "Can you fully extract them yet?"

"No, they were just small nubs, the last time that they had appeared and there was a lot of blood, I panicked, I didn't know what to do and then I passed out from blood loss." Hermione said staring at her mother nervously.

"Well this shouldn't cause too many problems at least any in the immediate future." Valerie reassured. "Have you got any more questions Hermione I don't really think that the Headmaster wants me here longer than necessary. "

"The Headmaster, what happened, first he was fine and then there was this tension in the room when you told him about the vampires." She asked eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Hermione, Dumbledore Hates Vampires, a rogue fledgling killed someone very precious to him, and he has never been able to see vampires as something other than cold blooded killers. I don't want you alone with him if you can help it ok." She warned.

"He wouldn't try anything yet would he, I mean I'm still Hermione to him, it's not even as if I have changed species I've been a vampire my whole life and just because it has come to his attention he suddenly hates me."

"Hermione you know how you have always said they put to much pressure on Harry since he had an important role in the war?"

"Yes"

"Well Dumbledore is assured that Harry will fight for him even though he knows there is a high possibility of him dying, he will still fight, you on the other are a loose card you have allies that are definitely dedicated to both the dark and light, and you have the chance to rule the Vampires who have always taken the Darks side, but you have never clearly stated which side you wish to pledge your allegiance too if any at all."

"So he wants to use me as a pawn for his war." Hermione asked angrily. "Someone who will fight blindly for him without questions asked or without any type of resistance as well as bring the vampires."

"That's exactly what he wants but it's exactly what the Dark Lord wants as well, it's all down to your choice if you choose to take the thrown and if you don't then they will most definitely go to the side of the dark with my mother ruling."

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione said turning to stare at her mother's face that was marred with worry. "But I know exactly what I plan to do concerning Dumbledore and this war, well at least if I take the thrown." Hermione said smirking. "I will show Dumbledore that I'm not some puppet to be controlled."

"Oh Dear."

* * *

**AN:**

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the wait but here's the update anyway.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hidden Inheritance**

**Chapter 6 **

**AN: ** I just want to get one thing cleared up ok, Hermione in this fic, is not a good girl. The fic will get darker as it progresses. Now while Hermione will definitely not be 'Evil' she will be 'dark'. Now that I have that cleared up, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hermione you know how you have always said they put to much pressure on Harry since he had an important role in the war?"

"Yes"

"Well Dumbledore is assured that Harry will fight for him even though he knows there is a high possibility of him dying, he will still fight, you on the other are a loose card you have allies that are definitely dedicated to both the dark and light, and you have the chance to rule the Vampires who have always taken the Dark's side, but you have never clearly stated which side you wish to pledge your allegiance too if any at all."

"So he wants to use me as a pawn for his war." Hermione asked angrily. "Someone who will fight blindly for him without questions asked or without any type of resistance as well as bring the vampires."

"That's exactly what he wants but it's exactly what the Dark Lord wants as well, it's all down to your choice if you choose to take the thrown and if you don't then they will most definitely go to the side of the dark with my mother ruling."

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione said turning to stare at her mother's face that was marred with worry. "But I know exactly what I plan to do concerning Dumbledore and this war, well at least if I take the thrown." Hermione said smirking. "I will show Dumbledore that I'm not some puppet to be controlled."

"Oh Dear."

* * *

The next Day Hermione had avoided all of her friends to the best of her abilities, finally landing herself in the room of requirement, where she was sure they would not find her. She had woken up earlier that morning, with nothing more on her mind than being alone, so that she could get her thought's together and figure out what exactly she was going to do with all the information that she was given, but it seemed it was not meant to be so.

Flashback: 

Hermione groaned sleepily as she rolled onto her side and cracked her eyes open. Crying out at the sudden onslaught of sunlight, she pulled the covers over her head hissing violently. After a few minutes she cracked her eyes open again experimentally letting the light wash over her before opening her eyes. After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes, grabbing her wand out from under her pillow she cast a tempus charm, projecting the current time into the air in front of her.

6:45

Rolling back onto her side leaving her back to the offending sunlight, she was debating whether or not to get out of bed. Remembering everything that had happened yesterday she pulled herself grudgingly out of bed and began to get herself ready for the day.

Leaving the common room early she made sure to avoid Blaise completely, she couldn't deal with his worried hovering right now, and it was best that she cleared her mind before she had contact with anyone. Moving through the corridors aimlessly as she sorted through all her thoughts, she soon found herself in the dungeon's not to far from where her mothers quarters were. Wondering if she unconsciously wanted to see her mother, or if it as just a coincidence that she had ended up there, deciding it was the latter she turned back on her heal, and walked the other way, if there was one person she really didn't want to see this morning it was her mother.

Silently walking through the dungeons she was hoping no to bump into anyone, she was way to temperamental this morning and couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't lash out at anyone. Stopping for moment she took a step back pressing her back against the stone wall, taking deep breaths, 'I can handle this, I can handle this' she repeated to herself mentally.

Eyes closed she tried to control her thoughts, ignoring everything in her surroundings, blocking everything from her mind for just a few minutes.

Unfortunately experience should have thought her to never let her guard down, as she was soon pressed up against the wall by her two former best friends with a wand pointed directly in her face. Clearing her mind and quickly assessing the situation like the Slytherin she should have been, she realised that she was outnumbered in a dark corridor and anyone that could lend a helping hand was asleep in bed.

Staring at them Coldly Hermione used her magic to send a small shock down her arms to the two boys pressing her against the wall, making them loosen their grip. That was all Hermione needed before she was pushing the two away and had her wand pointed t the two of them, she realized that she was still outnumbered and that Harry was one of the best duellers in their year, but at least she had some chance with her wand in hand.

"What the hell do you two want?" Hermione snarled pointing her wand at the both of them.

Harry lowered his wand a little as if to say he didn't want trouble and took a step forward, but Hermione was having none of it. "Stay right where you are Potter and answer my question."

Harry nodded and stopped where he was as his ex friends wand was pointed directly at him now. "Come on Hermione we just wanted to talk to you that's all. I feel horrible about the way we've been treating you and I just want to make it up to you." Harry pleaded.

"Harry you have had many a chance to change, but as long as you can't accept my friends then we can't be friends either." Hermione replied harshly.

Harry looked affronted but continued on. "But Hermione…"

"Cut the crap Harry, and get out of my way." Hermione hissed vehemently, pushing past them.

Harry and Ron looked to each other, with a discreet nod both raised their wands and cast a spell simultaneously catching Hermione off guard. Dodging at the last minute Hermione threw herself to the ground, rolling before coming to a stop. Looking over her shoulder she jumped out of the way just in time to avoid another spell from Ron.

"We didn't want it to come to this Hermione." Harry said approaching her with his wand raised. "But now we can release you from whatever enchantment your under."

Hermione stared at the two before her in outrage, They thought she was under some type of spell or potion. How could they! After everything they had been through together, they still didn't believe her. How could they be so dense, they knew she had been friends with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, way before she was friends with them. How could they think that it was only recently that she was under a spell.

Pulling herself to her feet she shot two stunners at Harry, one he narrowly missed and the second hit him directly in the chest, Knocking him backwards against the wall. Turning her wand way from Harry and onto Ron she took a step backwards so that she could keep both under her line of sight. There was no way that she was going to let her guard down now.

Facing Off Hermione and Ron both had their wands pointed at each other. Hermione looked over Ron and sneered "Ron your no match for me so you might as well give up now."

Sneering Ron shot a stinging Hex at Hermione "No way am I gonna be beaten by a mud blood."

Moving Hermione shot a cutting hex back at him in return, cutting the sleeve of his uniform, and nicking the skin. Cursing her stupidity, she froze as the smell of his blood wafted over to her on the air. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, she knew she was safe for the moment as Ron was staring at her transfixed. As the blood ran steadily down Ron's arm, the smell grew stronger, and Hermione was losing herself, to her instincts. She had only just found out about being a vampire herself she couldn't let Ron find out or it will be all over the school by tomorrow.

Eyes snapping open, Ron stumbled back as he stared into the blood red eyes of his former friend. Smirking Hermione sent Ron a flash of her pearly fangs, peaking over her lips. She was no longer in control of her body, the overwhelming urge for his blood was too much for her. It was as if his very being as calling out to her, to drink.

Ron's wand fell to ground as he stared at Hermione approaching him as if she were a cat about to pounce on it's prey. With a soft whisper of '_**Vampire**_' He Gulped, before looking around frantically for the wand he had dropped and cursed himself as he noticed it had rolled about two feet away from him. Gathering his last bit of courage he dived for his wand, and cursed as the sweat covering his hands in the panic, made the wand slip from his grip and further away.

Stalking forward Hermione stopped and tried to gather herself, she was silently cursing her mother, for ever being what she was, and never telling her what she was to become so that maybe she could prepare for such an instance. Leaning down over her trembling ex friend, she grabbed his chin in her clawed hand and tilted his chin up so he was staring directly into her red eyes. Inwardly she winced at the utter terror in the red heads eyes, as he kept shooting desperate glances at the stunned Boy-Who-Lived, in a futile hope that he would some how wake up and save him just in time.

"Now Ron, I promise this won't hurt a bit." Hermione said calmly, as she pressed her lips to the pulse point on his neck. Sticking her tongue out she ran the tip over the vein tasting the skin she would soon be biting into. Whimpering piteously Ron, tried as hard as he could to push Hermione away, but her superior strength would not allow it.

Refusing to look at her face any longer, before she was about to kill him he looked over her shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of someone in the shadows of the corridor, wand raised.

Secretly hoping that Harry had overcome the stunner, and was about to pull off another one of his saving people stunts, he waited. Glancing over to his side, Ron whimpered at the feel of the fangs, scraping against his skin. He seen Harry on the ground still unconscious, and let all hope for his safety fly out the window, as he now waited to see if the unknown figure would make an appearance, or watch as he was slowly drained.

It did not take long, for said person to make an appearance, as a spell shot from the darkness hitting Hermione in the back just as she was about to pierce his neck. Watching wide eyed as the bound vampire struggled against the invisible bonds holding her, he took his chance to crawl away from her as quickly as he could, in the cramped space of the dungeon corridors.

Stepping out of the darkness and towards the once golden trio, Professor Snape sneered at them all. Moving quickly over to Hermione he checked to make sure she was secured, before reluctantly moving over to Harry and making sure he was at the very least still alive. Pressing two fingers to the pulse point of the boys neck he sneered when he felt to strong pulse beneath his fingers. Turning away from the stunned boy he whispered '_Pity_.' Before walking over too the red head and asking what was going on.

"Ask her, she's the one who attacked us, blood thirsty vampire." Ron spat vehemently, courage returned now that he no longer had a hungry vampire literally at his throat.

Rolling his eyes, at the idiocy of his student Snape sneered. "Ms. Granger seems to be unable to talk at the moment, so your minute intelligence will have to suffice for the time being." he said, making Ron flush in embarrassment as he realized Hermione was still tied up and hissing violently at them.

Becoming impatient with the red heads procrastination, he delved into the boys mind using his mind, to find out all of the information he was looking for. Once done, he sneered at the red head before sending a stunner at the shocked face.

Turning back to the struggling vampire, he could see that the bindings would not last very long against her strength. Looking around quickly for the cause of her aggression, he noticed the blood stain on the Ron's arm, as well as the small jagged cut.

With a quick 'episky.' the cut was gone, and as a second precaution, he cleaned the blood from the robes. Turning back to the Gryffindor, he could see the sudden loss of the blood source had quietened her, but not subdued her completely. Silencing her with a quick '_silencio__'__, _he '_eneverated__'_ the two boys, silencing them with a glare when they both began telling him exactly what had happened.

Severus thought over the situation quickly, deciding what would be in his best interests. Resigning himself, he pointed his wand at both boys and with a quick, obliviate later the two were sent on their way, to get ready for classes without being any the wiser.

Sneering at the two dunderheads as they left, he turned back to the know it all, with a contemplative look. He had no idea before now that she could have been a vampire, and it was very sensitive information, that could do allot of harm in the wrong hands, were it to get into the wrong hands that was.

Casting a levitating charm on the struggling vampire, he brought the girl to his quarters, setting her down gently in the centre of the floor, he strengthened the bindings on her arms, and left the room for a moment. When he came back in he had a silver knife, and goblet in his hand.

Taking the knife carefully he dragged it across his wrist, creating a slow steady flow of blood. Catching it in the goblet, he ignored the increased struggling of his student. Finally when the goblet was half full, he placed it on the ground away from Hermione and cast a quick healing spell on his wrist. Not even waiting to see if it had healed or not, he snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face to get her attention, after all he wasn't stupid enough to actually touch a hungry Vampire.

"I'm going to give this to you, on the condition you don't bite me." Snape said slowly as if to a dog, begging for a bone.

Rolling her eyes at Snape, she nodded her head anyway, knowing exactly what he said. Really she was a starving vampire not a deaf flobberworm. Nodding to himself in acceptance anyway, he placed the rim of the goblet to her open lips and tipped the goblet back, letting the contents slowly flow into her mouth. Delighting in the sweet coppery taste Hermione nearly moaned in pleasure, but caught herself when she remembered where she was. Blushing slightly Hermione tried to concentrate on drinking the rest of the warm liquid, and waited as her mind cleared bit by bit, as the blood lust left her.

Finally when the cup was empty, she let her head fall down, chin resting on her chest as she licked the remnants of the ruby liquid from her lips.

Severus looked over his student and finally deeming her safe enough to let go, he cast the counter to the binds, and frowned at how easily they were broken, she could have gotten loose at any point. Storing the information away for another time. He watched as Hermione dragged herself to her feet, still staring down at the ground.

Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes, the panic in her eyes barely hid by the thick lines of lashes. "Please don't tell anyone Professor, it was an accident I swear, I never meant for it to happen." she pleaded.

"What makes you think, I shouldn't have you expelled right now." He asked eyebrow raised in a condescending manner.

Hermione quirked her lips slightly. "Because Professor, if you had really wanted to have me expelled, a feral vampire is a much better case than your word alone." she finished off in disgust. She really couldn't believe how she had been lowered to such a level. Like a vicious animal.

Watching the man in front of her carefully, she watched his every move, trying to decide if he was a danger or not. Then she suddenly remembered, she hadn't been in the corridor alone.

'Where are Harry and Ron,' she wondered aloud.

Not realizing she had spoken out loud, she hadn't expected Snape to answer, so jumped as his monotonous voice cut through the silence of the room, informing her that he had Obliviated them and sent them on their way to classes. Which luckily or unluckily enough happened to be his class.

"So they don't know?" she question frantically. "They don't know what I am?"

Snape stared at her for a moment in confusion, but it was gone in an instant as he replied. "No they know nothing of your…" he looked her over trying to think of a suitable term "Condition."

Deciding to ignore the slight he shot at her, she thanked him for everything he had done for her. Waving her thanks away, he sent he back on her way to class, refusing to answer anymore of her questions.

---HG/BZ---

Just as the Second bell rang for the start of Class Hermione ran into the potions lab breathless, as she sat down between her three friends. Snape came in seconds later robes billowing out behind him dramatically. Slamming the door behind him in a typical snappish manner, the whole class went silent, waiting for his instructions.

For a moment he didn't say a word, letting his eyes rove over the students, eyes landing on Hermione, he looked away when he seen Blaise and Draco looking at him in confusion.

Deciding to get the class started, he placed a list of ingredients on the board before telling them they had two hours to complete the potion.

Walking around the class, making sure the dunderheads, in the class did nothing that could be potentially dangerous, or were in the process of blowing up the lab. His eyes landed once more on Hermione, his eyes drawn to the small blood stain on her shirt from the blood he gave her this morning.

He knew he couldn't go over to her, lest it seem suspicious, even if she was on the Slytherin side of the room she was still in Gryffindor. Finally doing the only thing he could without seeming suspicious, he called hr out in front of the whole class.

"Ms Granger, we in this school have a certain standard to uphold. Now unless I am mistaken the school uniform does not include stains upon the shirt."

Hermione looked horrified for a second while looking at her professor, before she noticed how his eyes turned down a little. Looking down she noticed the small blood stains on her shirt from earlier that morning. Flushing in relief she covered the spots before any of the other students could see, sending a nod of thanks towards her professor, she ignored the laughing coming from her classmates at her expense.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was a little careless this morning, it won't happen again."

"It had better not." Snape sneered before turning on his heel.

Nobody but Blaise had caught the small interaction between student and teacher. Looking at Hermione now, he noticed how she had pulled her cloak tighter to cover whatever it was the professor had spotted. Determined to find out, hat exactly had transpired between the two, Blaise returned to his potion.

---HG/DM---

"Blaise where the hell are they?" Hermione asked impatiently as she paced up and down the corridor.

Blaise looked over at Hermione from his place against the wall and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Calm down, they said they'd be here soon." he said calmly.

Blaise watched as Hermione paced up and down the corridor waiting for their two friends to come and meet them. They had been waiting for twenty minutes already and there was no sign of them yet. There was a soft sound of footsteps coming from up the corridor that stopped Hermione in her tracks, she looked towards the noise in anticipation and cursed in annoyance when the noise turned down one of the opposite corridors and away from them.

Hermione turned sharply on her heel to face Blaise "Really what the hell is taking so long?!" she asked angrily. "and why are you so calm?"

Blaise contemplated weather he should answer her or not, he pushed himself off the wall and turned to face her directly. Tilting his head to the side he watched as she tapped her foot in agitation waiting for him to answer her. "Oh I thought it was rhetorical." he said smirking to himself as he walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on each of her arms. Leaning down, his face was mere inches from hers, his lips quirked again when he heard her breath catch in her throat. Ignoring how her eyes followed his lips as he leaned down further, as if to kiss her, he turned to the side at the last minute and whispered in her ear. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

Growling in annoyance Hermione hit him across the chest and pushed him away. "Idiot." she hissed as he backed away laughing "I'm surrounded by idiot's." she muttered to herself.

Laughter dying away Blaise turned back to his life long friend laughter still dancing in his eyes as he swung an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Come on you know you love me." He teased squeezing her shoulders to prove his point.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend but hugged him back none the less "Course I do." before elbowing him in the stomach. "Doesn't make you any less of a git." she hissed.

"Ooh feisty, is the Lioness finally coming out in our little Gryffindor?" he asked teasingly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione let Blaise wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. She didn't know if he knew about her crush on him, or if he was just acting on his own feelings and trying to calm her down, but either way it was working. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart, Breathing in Blaise masculine scent calmed her more than she would ever admit and once her heart had calmed some she looked over at her fried who was watching her with that arrogant smirk on his face, that said he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's waist pulling her flush against his chest, tilting his head down he watched Hermione's face as she leaned on his chest, eyes closed in a peaceful manner as she breathed in his scent. "Comfortable?" he asked teasingly.

"Unbelievably so." she teased back not even bothering to open her eyes or pull away from the warm body.

Pushing Hermione back a little by her arms, he let his hands run up and down her arms soothingly as she shot him a questioning glance. She was about to ask what was wrong but the look on his face told her she shouldn't open her mouth just yet. Looking into his azure eyes for some indication of what he wanted to tell her, she blushed when she noticed he was staring directly back at her. His eyes bright and penetrating as if they were baring into her very soul.

"Hermione I know there's a lot of stuff that has been going on with you lately." he paused feeling Hermione stiffen beneath his hands. Offering her a small smile he continued "And I'm not going to ask what, because I trust that you know you can come to me if something is bothering you. Or if you just want to talk." he trailed uncertainly.

Placing a hand on the side of Hermione's face he caressed the pale skin beneath his fingers and sighed. He had noticed the subtle differences in Hermione's appearance becoming stronger, and was worried. There didn't seem to be anything that he could do. Things were changing, he knew that, but sometimes change is just to hard to accept.

"I Love you Hermione, you know that, but I want us to be more than just friends. I want to be the one you can come to if anything is wrong no matter how big or how small. I want to be the one you can rely on no matter what, the one you can lean on when things get difficult. You don't have to be strong all the time, I know something big is happening. Something is coming. Something that will shake the foundation's of the wizarding world, and I wand you to know, that whatever may happen to you…" he paused cupping her cheek in his palm. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips "I'll Always be here for you."

Hermione stared at him with confused eyes " How, What?…"

"It doesn't matter for now." Blaise said, cutting off as he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

Hermione's answer was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps coming down the corridor. Turning her head quickly she caught sight of the two people she had been waiting for as they walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace.

"And where exactly have you two been." Hermione asked, trying to compose herself, from what Blaise had just said and conjure some of the anger she had had towards her friends earlier.

Pansy and Draco walked hand in hand without saying a word to their friends. Stopping just away from the two and eyeing the obvious flush on Hermione's cheeks and the smirk on Blaise face, the both looked at each other with knowing looks before Draco replied.

"It's not like you even missed us."

* * *

AN:

Ok there's the chapter, hope you enjoy. there is already another chapter in the making and should be up by theend of the week. 'Scouts Honour'


	9. Chapter 7

**Hidden Inheritance **

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

**An: **Yeah this chapter is brought to you in thanks to -**RosexDimitri JamesxBella- **after I got a review politely reminding me of my promise to update soon lol… I even used scouts honor, thank god I was never actually a scout XD.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and you have the above mentioned reviewer to thank lol.

* * *

**Recap:**

Placing a hand on the side of Hermione's face he caressed the pale skin beneath his fingers and sighed. He had noticed the subtle differences in Hermione's appearance becoming stronger, and was worried. There didn't seem to be anything that he could do. Things were changing, he knew that, but sometimes change is just to hard to accept.

"I Love you Hermione, you know that, but I want us to be more than just friends. I want to be the one you can come to if anything is wrong no matter how big or how small. I want to be the one you can rely on no matter what, the one you can lean on when things get difficult. You don't have to be strong all the time, I know something big is happening. Something is coming. Something that will shake the foundation's of the Wizarding world, and I wand you to know, that whatever may happen to you…" he paused cupping her cheek in his palm. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips "I'll Always be here for you."

Hermione stared at him with confused eyes " How, What?…"

"It doesn't matter for now." Blaise said, cutting off as he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

Hermione's answer was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps coming down the corridor. Turning her head quickly she caught sight of the two people she had been waiting for as they walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace.

"And where exactly have you two been." Hermione asked, trying to compose herself, from what Blaise had just said and conjure some of the anger she had had towards her friends earlier.

Pansy and Draco walked hand in hand without saying a word to their friends. Stopping just away from the two and eyeing the obvious flush on Hermione's cheeks and the smirk on Blaise face, the both looked at each other with knowing looks before Draco replied.

"It's not like you even missed us."

* * *

Pain, blinding pain, was all that Hermione felt as she knelt in the empty corridor. It was well past midnight and she had decided to take another of her night time strolls, not thinking of the consequences. It was six days until her birthday and it was getting harder and harder to be around the student body. Twice this week already she had, had to disappear long enough to calm herself down. She had been taking her pills a lot more regularly and she was also sneaking a goblet of blood at dinner every night. She knew it would only get worse until her birthday came, and then at least she would be able to gain some control over herself.

It was because she was only half vampire that she was having so much trouble with her blood lust. She still had human blood within her and the closer it came to her inheritance the more the change was taking over. The vampire side of her was enticed by the human blood within her causing a sort of internal battle, that she was starting to begin she would lose. She had already decided she would accept the thrown to the vampire empire, and was disappointed when her mother had made her views known about how much she disagreed with such a decision. Gasping her hand flew to her chest as she heart stuttered, it was already beating unusually fast, it felt as if it would burst in her chest if it went on any longer. '_Deep breaths' _she thought to herself. That was exactly what her mother had said to her when she had collapsed earlier in the week. '_just take deep breaths Hermione, it will soon pass. There's no point in complaining, this is the path you chose.' _laughing breathlessly she realized this was exactly what she had done to herself but she didn't regret it in one bit, it would just take a little…getting used to. '_Yes'_ she though wryly '_A little getting used to is exactly what I need before I will look at this form in the mirror again'_

Placing her hand firmly on the wall she tried to pull her self up, the pain drowning out her senses, the longer she sat in one space. She knew she needed to get out of there before she was found by a teacher or worse one of the other wandering students that were out of bed with out permission. Gasping again, the pain was to much, it was spreading. There was no way she would be able to get out of the corridor by herself. Not in this condition.

Feeling a shooting pain in her back she hissed, as she fell over again, to weak to catch herself she hit the stone floor her arm caught beneath her bent under her body gave a sickening crack. Cursing Hermione puller herself into a fetal position as the spasms shot through her body. The wings protruding from her back, had been trying to break free more frequently, the pain either lessening with each try or she was becoming more and more immune to large amounts of pain. The last time her wings had nearly broken through, she had been in class and had to be escorted out, luckily it was potions and Snape had brought her to her mother before anyone could question him.

A quick flick of her hand and Hermione sent a silencer to encase the hallway, there was no need for anyone to come find her in this state after following her screams, because if she had any idea about what was going to happen she knew she would be doing a lot of screaming.

A muffled scream echoed around the hall as the nubs from her wings burst through her back. They had already ripped through her shirt, covering it in her blood. Writing in pain, she tried to remove the constricting robe from her shoulders, so that the wings would not burst through that as well. Only managing to push the cloak down her shoulder blades, letting it pool around her waist, she screamed, no longer able to hold the sound in.

The eerie sound echoed around the empty halls of Hogwarts sending shivers down the spines of those unfortunate enough to still be awake, or wandering the school halls. Many looked towards the shrieking shack, in the distance, wondering if something from the haunted building had made it's way into Hogwarts.

The scream was soon cut short as sharp breaths took their place. Hermione was panting and gasping in a bid to get any little bit of oxygen she could into her lungs, but it was no use, the urge to scream in pain, overrode it leaving her shaking and writing on the ground. The blood from her back was soaking through her clothes and dripping down her back, a small puddle was gathering where she had lain. Muffling another scream she arched her back in pain, as the bony appendages pushed their way through slowly and painfully.

Gasping Hermione caught the faint sound of hurried footsteps coming in her direction, cursing her stupidity for coming out her in the first place. She put both hands in front of her, planting them firmly on the ground, ignoring the pain in her left arm as she did so. She had to get out of her and now. Pushing herself from the ground, she gritted her teeth against the pain. Ignoring the blood that now covered her hands from the ground. She leaned heavily on the wall, and limped forward, slipping occasionally when she pressed her hand to quickly to the wall and the blood on her hand made her loose her grip.

She could hear the footsteps behind her getting nearer and nearer, and knew there was no way she was going to get out of her without someone knowing. There was blood already all over the corridor, so it's not as if she would be able to say she wasn't there. Panicking she scrambled for the wall desperate to get out of there as quickly as possible, grabbing for the wall she missed in her panic and fell to the ground again, her already injured arm curled underneath her for protection.

A new wave of pain washed over her as she hit the floor, she was already beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss. And the footsteps were getting closer, they were just around the corner now, increasing her panic, making her breathing come in short sharp gasps as she breathed through the pain.

"I have to move.." she ground out to herself.

Hermione dragged herself forward, determined to at least get some cover from the person that was running down the corridor. The wings were already half way out, pushing through her skin continuously, not once since the pain had started had the wings stopped in their bid for freedom. Hermione looked over her shoulder weakly, from the looks of it she knew it wouldn't take long, they were already out, and looked even worse than she thought they would. From what she could see, they were a dark, almost black, but they were covered in her thick blood so it was hard to see exactly what color they were. The only definable feature of the wings was that they were a large leathery wing like a bats or dragon's.

Writhing as a sudden burst of pain hit Hermione held yet another scream back from echoing throughout the halls. She was about to make another attempt to move further down the halls. There was a patch of shadows not too far ahead, and if she could at least get that far up then hopefully the blood in the corridor would deter them from going any further alone and look for help. Hopefully by that time Hermione would have had enough time to get out and back to her room before anyone seen her.

The hurried steps had slowed the closer they got, and soon they had come to a complete stop not to far behind Hermione making her freeze. She didn't have the strength to look back and just collapsed on the floor. The gasp from behind her was ignored in as she realized that the pain was dimming. The pain was slowly receding, but the wings had not returned to her back like they usually did.

Hermione did not know the sight she made in the dark corridor covered in blood but she had a fair idea, and knew it could be nothing pleasant. Pushing herself onto her knees, she was careful of her left arm not knowing just how injured it was. looking back she froze at the site of the person standing shocked just a few feet away.

"No please No" Hermione pleaded backing away slightly. The smell of her own blood was driving her mad, as it's scent was spread throughout the corridor, and she was only barely keeping her mind as the pain was too much. She didn't need to have his death on her conscious if anything ere to happen. She hissed at him in warning as he got closer, but he paid no mind and still he crept steadily closer. Hermione stiffened preparing herself for the sudden onslaught on blood lust; but it never came. For some reason there was no scent coming from him other that the expensive cologne she knew he always wore. It was as if there was no blood running through his body, the call wasn't there, his blood was not calling out to her mind, to drink, to feed, to kill.

Blaise looked on in horror, he couldn't move, the sight was just too much. He watched as a spasm wracked through Hermione's body throwing her to the ground again, covering her body even more in the blood that surrounded her. He wanted to help her, but he was too afraid. Thinking back to just a couple of days ago he promised Hermione that he would always be there for her, and he planned on keeping that promise no matter what.

Taking a step forward towards her, he stopped when he heard her voice she "Stop, please, don't come near me." she whispered her voice raw from the screaming she had done.

Blaise stepped forward again completely ignoring her, there was only a couple of feet between them now. He could almost touch her if he just reached out. Hesitating as another tremor wracked her body, this time Blaise did stop completely and took a step back.

Hermione's face had turned to face him completely her red eyes boring into him.

Hermione screamed in pain, that's all there was, was the blinding pain, she vaguely registered Blaise standing a mere two feet away from her. She also registered the absolute terror on his face as he looked at her and what she had become. Arching her back in pain, Hermione let loose one last ear shattering scream as the leathery wings burst from her back completely, splattering the walls and floor with blood and mucus from the wings.

Blaise rushed to her side as Hermione moaned I pain, her new wings flexing instinctively with the new room they had acquired. Blaise kneeled down beside her paying no mind to the blood and tried to comfort his friend.

"Hermione, Hermione are you ok?!" Blaise asked desperately, his eyes wide with fear.

Hermione moved away from Blaise, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn't want Blaise to see like this, but the more she tried to push him away, the tighter he held onto her.

"Hermione I'm not going anywhere." his voice was steady and determined.

Hermione moaned in pain as she once again tried to push Blaise away. "How can you look at me?"

Ignoring her question for now he reached out his hand to touch the wet wings protruding from her back. Hermione stayed silent throughout, wondering just what he was doing, because surely he couldn't be admiring them. He ran his hand down the bony framing of her wings eliciting a shiver from Hermione as she felt his hand on her wing.

"I told you Hermione, I love you, and that's not going to change because of this. I had an idea that you had some creature blood what with the changes you had been going through lately and I'm fine with that." he said warmly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Hermione was shocked as she stared at her friend, how could he just say it was fine, everything they believed in went against what she was. They believed in blood purity, but Hermione's was obviously anything but a pure blood.

"What, what are you doing here anyway?" she finally choked out her voice still weak.

"It was my turn for rounds tonight remember Hermione? Don't tell all this blood loss has damaged your brain cells." He asked Jokingly, but Hermione knew he was still worried.

He kept shooting glances at the copious amounts of blood that was decorating the floor and walls. Trying to ease some of his worry, Hermione told him that she wasn't injured that the blood was from the wings breaking through at that her back had already healed. Wanting to be sure for himself, Blaise turned Hermione around gently and to see that indeed the wounds had closed over completely leaving smooth skin where the wings attached to her back.

Hermione looked at her friend with fear obvious on her face "What am I going to do Blaise, they haven't gone back in, they usually do by now. How on earth am I going to hide these while in school?" she asked desperately tears streaming down her face in a fresh wave.

"Don't worry about that now ok, we'll figure something out, Like we always do. I mean we're head Boy and Girl we have the top grades in the school, that's got to count for something right?" he chuckled softly eliciting a soft laugh from Hermione in return.

Seeing she wasn't about to reply anytime soon Blaise reached down a hand to help her up. Once she was on her feet he got his first good look at her, with her wings stretched out behind her, and he realized just how beautiful she was. The blood that surrounded them took nothing away from the power and beauty that Hermione was now exuding. If anything the blood added to the danger that surrounded her, and in her self she looked like a force to be reckoned with, even in her tired state.

Blaise finally looked away from Hermione and turned his eyes back to the blood. Sighing he pulled out his wand and banished the blood from the floor. Repeating this on the walls and ceiling he made sure every bit of blood from the corridor was gone for good.

Blaise looked at Hermione and then at the size of her wings. "Can you pull them back in at all?" e asked hopefully, but she replied in the negative.

"But I can do this." Hermione said before pulling the wings tight against her body, wrapping around her like a cloak. The finger like hooks at the top acting as a clip holding the cloak closed. Blaise nodded in acceptance and then banished the blood from Hermione's body leaving her clean but slightly haggard looking.

Hermione wrapped her discarded cloak around her shoulders and successfully covered her wings and body, before making her way back to her rooms accompanied by Blaise. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but she didn't think she was ready to tell them just yet. She only hoped that they wouldn't abandon her in her time of need.

* * *

Sitting in the great hall at the Slytherin table Hermione was contemplating everything that had happened last night. She knew now that Blaise knew some of her secret she would have to tell the others soon, and she had planned to do just that. She thanked Merlin that it was a Saturday and that they wouldn't have classes, this made it easier for her to tell them everything as she would be able to tell everything at once rather than a few hurried explanations.

Hermione gave an irritated sigh as she looked down at her plate. This was exactly why she had put off telling her friends, it was only a few hours and her friends were already looking at her funny, they had been doing it since she met up with them this morning on the way to the great hall but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Blaise was the only one who knew so far, and it was going to stay that way for as long as she could keep it a secret.

Chancing a glance up at the head table, she noticed her mother was still there, she had only talked to her a couple of times since she had explained everything and even then It was only briefly. Apparently her mother was supposed to be keeping an eye on her up until her inheritance came in to full on her birthday.

Hermione watched her mother's cold face as she talked to professor Snape, and wondered just were she had been last night, she was supposedly there to help Hermione and not once when she needed her most had she been there. Pulling the cloak closer to her body, she made sure that none of her wings were visible even though logically she knew they couldn't be seen through the glamour, they could be felt. Ever since last night they had been nothing but a hindrance, there was no way she could keep them constantly hidden, it just wasn't possible even with the glamour. Looking back at the head table at her mother's slight widening of eyes, she realized just how hard it was going to be.

Turning back to her breakfast, she ignored the incessant boring of her mother's eye's into the back of her head, she was determined not to look back up. She was already getting funny looks from her friends she didn't need them from any of her friends. Now that her mother had an idea of what was going on she was expecting some sort of meeting to be organized so that she could see what exactly had happened. Feeling some of the power feeding the glamour dissipating she realized that it would need to be re-done sooner rather than later, and judging by the look in Dumbledore's eyes as he rose from his seat, he had some kind of an idea as to what was going. Not wanting to push her look any further she rose from her own seat, dismissing her friends concerned glances and stalked from the hall. There was no use working herself up so much after what had happened last night, and she was determined not to let Dumbledore push her buttons. Slamming the great hall's door's opened, she missed the single pair of black eyes following her from the shadows of hall.

* * *

**AN:**

Once again I would like to thank all those of you who have reviewed, there should be a more routine updating system from now on as I'm on a break from school. So I should have chapters up a little more frequently. Thanks again, again! To all those who have kept up with this fic, I really appreciate it.

Mrs.


	10. ADOPTION!

**ADOPTION**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in what has probably been years but I had planned to.**

**I'm not using that as an excuse. I am putting this fic up for adoption along with a few others. **

**The reason being that my computer was recently wiped and I have nothing left, no notes, or anything else in which to complete the fics. **

**Since the fics were left un attended for so long I can't continue from memory.**

**This notice will be removed in two days time. If you want to adopt a**

**Fic that has this notice then PM me to let me know. You will have to take the current chapters from this site thought because as I said I have nothing on my own computer.**

**Until then, **

**Ja ne,**

**Mrs.**


End file.
